Je prends, je lâche
by Sortilege
Summary: Schoolfic, UA, rien d'extraordinaire hein ! une histoire d'amour à rebondissements et des histoires dans l'histoire, comment c'est pas clair ? ba venez voir ....
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : pas à moi !!!!

Genre : UA, schoolfic, romance, léger angst

Couples : pas de surprise 1x2, 3x4, 5xHilde

Rating : M ( pas à tous les chapitres quand même je vous rassure !!)

******************************************************************************************************************************************************

Chapitre 1 :

_ Quaaaaaaatre magne tes fesses !!! Si possible j'aimerai arriver avant l'heure de fermeture !!!

_ C'est bon ... deux secondes !

Le jeune homme blond attrapa sa veste et ses clefs et dévala les escaliers menant au parking en bas de leur appartement. Duo l'attendait assis sur sa moto, le moteur tournait et le conducteur avait l'air plus qu'impatient. Leur soirée en boîte c'était un rituel sacré, ça détendait et ça permettait des fois de se faire des potes d'un soir, mais surtout c'était leur soirée rien qu'à eux et pour rien au monde Duo ne voulait la gâcher.

_ Pas trop tôt princesse !! Attrape !

Il lui sourit et lui jeta un casque et Quatre enfourcha la moto, se collant à Duo pour raffermir sa position. Certains auraient été gênés par une telle proximité, mais l'amour fraternel qui les liait depuis si longtemps ne laissait pas planer ce genre de considérations. Un si lourd passé les unissait tous les deux qui leur eut été impossible d'être ensemble de cette façon, quand bien même y auraient-t-ils seulement pensé.

Arrivés devant la boîte et après s'être occupés de la moto et des casques, avoir salué les videurs, être passés au vestiaire et s'être trouvé une table, ils se lancèrent enfin sur la piste. Ils formaient un couple de danseurs hors pairs, tellement en symbiose que tous les regards étaient forcément attirés vers eux, quelque soit le style de musique qui passait, ils se laissaient aller à des mouvements parfaitement sensuels, toujours classes, surtout jamais vulgaires, mais terriblement excitants. Même les habitués ne se lassaient pas de ce si captivant ballet.

Ils alternaient moment de danse et de repos à leur table préférée, parfois ils discutaient, d'autre fois ils restaient assis là, profitant de la soirée, de la vie, pas de silence mettant mal à l'aise entre eux, simplement du bien être, parfois peut-être un peu de nostalgie, mais peu importe, ils avaient décidés que la vie était trop courte...

Au milieu de la nuit, Duo retourna danser sans Quatre, lequel regardait son ami danser repensant aux douleurs du passé et aux choix qu'ils avaient fait, les bons ? Il ne pouvait que l'espérer ....

Duo sentit soudain sa nuque se hérisser, il savait ce que cela voulait dire, quelqu'un d'autre que Quatre le regardait et fixement en plus. Il décida de continuer à se déhancher et d'attendre, ils avaient un pacte avec Quatre, du flirt oui mais jamais plus. Peu importait que ce soit avec une fille ou un garçon, mais leur première fois ne se ferait pas comme ça. Pas sur un coup de tête avec un(e) inconnu(e) rencontré(e) un soir dans une boîte.

Et pourtant ... le chasseur qui s'approchait de lui à l'instant, Duo su immédiatement qu'il ne pourrait rien lui refuser ...

Comme si de rien n'était, il continuait à se mouvoir gracieusement, sa longue natte se balançant sur ses reins au rythme de la musique, de plus en plus sensuelle ? Ou bien était-ce le regard étrange que cet homme posait sur lui qui la rendait ainsi ? Un air de défi et de jeu mais aussi quelque chose d'autre d'indéfinissable ...

Il n'aurait su dire combien de temps ils étaient à rester à danser en se fixant sans un geste de plus, pourtant ils se rapprochaient inexorablement l'un de l'autre et finalement se rencontrèrent.

Pas un mot, pas même un murmure, juste des frôlements, de légères caresses qui attisaient sans satisfaire, une frustration qui grandissait de part et d'autre. Ils ne pourraient dire lequel des deux céda le premier mais ils se retrouvèrent bientôt collés l'un à l'autre. Le dos de Duo naturellement contre le torse de son inconnu, ce dernier l'enlaçant et laissant ses mains se balader sous le t-shirt de sa proie. De légères caresses du bout des doigts, de celles qui électrisent plus qu'elles n'allument. N'y tenant plus Duo se retourna et plongea ses mains vers les reins de son chasseur. Les bassins se collèrent, les jambes se mélangèrent, ils se perdirent ...

Le temps passait et les chansons s'enchaînaient, ils n'y prêtaient plus attention depuis un bon moment déjà. Ils se découvraient l'un l'autre et quand ils se regardaient dans les yeux ... Éclair contre éclair, foudre contre foudre, ils se perdaient encore, alors ils baissaient les yeux et ...

Duo ne savait plus où il était, il était en transe, il sentait la sueur lui couler le long du dos, il se sentait attiré par ses mains et collé contre son torse, il se laissait caresser et caressait autant qu'il pouvait, comme si le temps était compté, quand il sentit soudain une partie bien précise de son anatomie répondre aux douces tortures que son partenaire lui infligeait. L'autre le sentit et eut un léger sourire, nul doute que c'était là ce qu'il espérait, mais lorsqu'il sentit le mouvement de recul de sa proie il lui prit la main et la posa sur sa propre entre-jambes afin qu'il se rende compte qu'ils étaient tous les deux dans le même état.

Profitant tout de même de l'effet de surprise, il pencha légèrement la tête et rapidement, sans brusquerie, il happa les lèvres de Duo, le faisant instantanément gémir. De lèvres caressantes en petits coups de langues, Duo senti partir le peu de conscience qu'il lui restait, plus rien d'autre ne comptait que ce corps contre le sien, ses mains sur sa taille et ses fesses, ses lèvres contre les siennes et sa langue qu'il venait de laisser rejoindre la sienne.

Jamais il ne s'était laissé entraîner si loin, d'ailleurs jamais il ne s'était laissé entraîné tout court. C'était lui qui « dirigeait » habituellement, il ne laissait jamais personne mener la danse pour justement éviter ce genre de problème. Car problème il y avait bien, il allait rompre son pacte, cela ne faisait aucun doute, simplement au moment même, le pacte était relégué dans la catégorie « tout ce qui n'est pas LUI ».

Duo se colla encore plus au corps de son chasseur, ses bras autour de son cou, ses mains dans ses cheveux, il jouait avec sa langue, avec ses lèvres. Ils se frottaient l'un contre l'autre, ignorants des regards posés sur eux, ils se caressaient à n'en plus finir. Duo sentit soudain son .... son quoi ? ... amant ? Faire glisser ses lèvres vers son oreille et un souffle léger caresser son cou, il retint sa respiration, attendant qu'il se décide à lui parler, qu'il fasse le dernier pas, la voix de l'autre étant la seule chose physique qu'ils ne connaissaient pas encore. Un murmure rauque et sexy au maximum, vint lui chuchoter dans le creux de l'oreille.

_ J'ai envie de toi...

Et il se sentit défaillir.

Deux bras puissant l'entourèrent, le soutenant et la voix reprit avec un brin d'amusement en arrière-plan.

_Je te fais tant d'effets ?

_ Tu n'imagines même pas ... murmura-t-il.

Il n'en revenait pas, comment avait-il pu laissé passer cet aveux ? En plus de son corps voilà que maintenant son esprit aussi était en mode off, complètement dépendant des attitudes de son partenaire. Perdu dans ses réflexions intérieures il ne se rendit pas compte de l'effet que sa phrase, si courte soit-elle, avait eu sur son vis à vis.

Il avait juste bêtement rougi et avait été parcouru, d'un coup, d'une vague de désir incontrôlable. Il l'attrapa par la taille et lui dit à l'oreille, d'un ton qui ne supportait aucun refus :

_ Chez moi.

Sans plus de formalités, lui prenant la main, il l'entraîna à sa suite vers la sortie sous les regards amusés ou envieux des autres clients de la boîte. Il ralenti à peine en passant devant une table où était installé un jeune homme à qui il lança un coup d'œil, comme pour lui passer un message, et reprit sa route, suivit d'un Duo plus que conciliant dont le regard voilé et noircit par le désir se perdait sur la chute de rein de l'homme devant lui qui l'entraînait Dieu seul savait où.

Il n'avait même pas peur, il avait confiance même si il n'aurait pas pu l'expliquer.

Rien, aucun souvenir du chemin parcouru. Il se sentit soudain attiré à l'intérieur d'un appartement sombre. Il se retrouva plaqué contre la porte, brusquement refermée, par un corps brûlant qui l'attisait de plus en plus. Sa bouche fut attrapée par des lèvres douces et fermes, aussi fraîches que le corps était chaud. Elles savaient de toute évidence ce qu'elles faisaient, elles le rendaient fou, jouaient avec ses nerfs, alors pour se venger il laissa ses mains se perdre sur le corps chaud et aller où bon leur semblait, elles caressaient aussi bien l'intérieur des cuisses que les courbes du dos ou les cheveux soyeux.

Des gémissements s'échappaient des bouches des deux combattants, leur souffle se faisait court, leurs yeux étaient définitivement voilés par un désir fou et incontrôlable. Duo se sentit soulevé et il croisa ses jambes autour des hanches de son amant. Son t-shirt lui fut enlevé sans qu'il ne sache comment, à ce moment là il était trop occupé à lui enlever le sien. Torse contre torse, parcouru par des milliers de légères décharges électriques, ils continuaient de s'embrasser, respirant à peine. Duo n'avait même pas conscience des frottements du mur contre son dos, le chasseur ne sentait pas le poids de sa proie, pourtant pas si légère que ça, trop d'adrénaline dans les veines.

Jugeant la position non adéquat pour se débarrasser de leur pantalon, le chasseur porta son précieux butin jusqu'à sa chambre où il le déposa précieusement sur son lit et entreprit de le déshabiller complètement tout en lui prodiguant mille caresses. Il avait bien compris que ce serait sa première fois et autant il le désirait à en mourir autant il voulait être le plus doux possible, ne surtout pas lui faire mal, ne pas l'apeurer, ne pas le brusquer, il n'avait jamais été si précautionneux avec ses amants. Il lui semblait que Duo était différent, un joyau précieux qu'on ne trouve qu'une fois dans sa vie et qu'il faut chérir, même le temps d'une nuit.

Il se déshabilla à son tour et se positionna au-dessus de lui, il le regarda longuement, un véritable appel à la débauche. Il était nu sur ce lit, sa natte s'était défaite et ses cheveux s'éparpillait tout autour de lui, il était complètement alangui, offert, le souffle encore erratique, son sexe dressé par le désir, plus tendu que jamais. Il le vit frissonner au moment où il s'approchait de lui.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, sa voix plus douce qu'un murmure arriva jusqu'à l'esprit embrumé de Duo, je serais plus doux et plus tendre que tu ne pourras jamais l'imaginer ...

Il l'embrassa longuement, délicatement, retenant toute la fougue de sa passion pour lui montrer qu'il était capable d'être doux. Il lécha amoureusement ses lèvres, caressa sa langue avec la sienne. Il descendit le long de son cou, alternant langue et lèvres, jusqu'à la clavicule, puis le torse, essayant de faire abstraction des gémissements de plaisir de Duo pour ne pas s'emballer. Arrivé sur ses tétons, il joua avec celui de gauche, puis celui de droite. Il sillonnait le torse de son amant de ses lèvres et de sa langue, le rendant plus fou de désir encore, alors que ses mains lui tenaient les hanches pour l'empêcher de se cambrer.

Duo qui n'en pouvait plus tentait par tous les moyens de soulager son érection, il essayait de se cambrer pour se coller au corps chaud et assouvir ses désirs mais il ne le laissait pas faire.

Il descendit encore et de ses lèvres effleura le bout du sexe qui se dressait devant lui, Duo hoqueta de surprise et s'accrocha aux draps, alors sans plus attendre il le prit complètement en bouche et là Duo cria de plaisir.

Lui tenant toujours les hanches, il allait et venait avec ses lèvres, sa langue, le long de la hampe de son ange maintenant déchu. Duo avait lâché le drap et posé instinctivement ses mains sur la tête de son amant, lui caressant les cheveux, les attrapant à pleine main, les relâchant, il ne savait plus, il ne pensait plus, il se contentait de ressentir. Il accéléra ses mouvements et le laissa se libérer dans sa bouche en se cambrant et hurlant sa jouissance.

Duo se laissa retomber sur le matelas, pantelant, il l'attira à lui, il voulait l'embrasser, le serrer contre lui, vérifier qu'il était bien réel.

_ Ton nom ? souffla-t-il

Un regard, un sourire, un baiser.

_ Heero ...

_ Heero, prend moi ...

Une supplique. Une réponse.

Heero lui présenta deux doigts qu'il s'empressa de lécher avidement, avant de les remplacer par ses lèvres et de faire pénétrer l'un de ses deux doigts dans son intimité encore vierge. Duo se tendit mais les baisers d'Heero ainsi que les caresses qu'il lui prodiguait de son autre main eurent tôt fait de le décontracter. Il continuait de le préparer délicatement, il sentait le désir de Duo remonter et le sien de plus en plus pressant. N'y tenant plus, il releva légèrement les jambes de son amant et enleva ses doigts. Duo qui commençait à ressentir de plus en plus de plaisir face à cette intrusion, grogna de frustration mais elle fut bien vite étouffée par Heero qui venait de reprendre possession de sa bouche pour un langoureux baiser.

Profitant qu'il se perdait dans ce dernier, il le pénétra doucement. Duo, sentant que cela allait trop lentement à son goût se cambra violemment le faisant entrer en lui jusqu'à la garde d'un seul coup. De surprise, le baiser stoppa net et ils crièrent leur plaisir à l'unisson. Leur regard se croisèrent et d'un accord tacite, ils commencèrent à onduler l'un sur l'autre dans une danse parfaite, comme si ils s'unissaient l'un à l'autre depuis des siècles.

Cependant Heero en voulait plus, il voulait le sentir tout entier contre lui, il passa ses bras sous le corps de Duo et se redressant il l'entraîna avec lui. Duo se retrouva assis sur les cuisses de son amant qui était profondément entré en lui, dans le mouvement sa tête était partie en arrière, il avait les yeux écarquillés de surprise et la bouche encore entrouverte du cri qu'il avait poussé, ses bras pendaient de chaque côté de son corps, ses cheveux tel un voile venaient caresser les jambes d'Heero, lequel devant cette vision fut secoué d'un frisson extrêmement puissant, il lança alors un coup de rein encore plus vigoureux.

Le corps de Duo montait et descendait le long du sexe d'Heero, lequel s'agrippait au corps de Duo comme à une ancre. D'une main il attrapa la verge de Duo qui était à nouveau gonflée de désir et lui imprima un mouvement similaire à celui qu'il faisait dans ce temple de pureté. Sentant qu'il était à bout, il accéléra et redressa la tête de Duo, il voulait le voir jouir à nouveau. Arrivés tous deux au point de non retour, ils gémirent de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite et hurlant ils se libérèrent presque en même temps.

Heero resta pétrifié devant la beauté du visage de Duo sous l'effet de la jouissance, il n'osait même plus l'embrasser, il se retira tendrement et s'allongea en l'attirant contre lui. Il lui posa la tête contre son torse en lui caressant les cheveux et ramenant un drap sur eux, il lui murmura un oyasumi.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Duo émergea tant bien que mal, tiré du sommeil par deux nouvelles impressions antagonistes, un tiraillement désagréable en bas du dos, inconnu jusque là, et une sensation de douceur et de bien être émanant de ....

Oh mon Dieu !!!!

Il se redressa d'un bond, parfaitement réveillé cette fois se souvenant de toute la nuit et il paniqua à l'idée de l'avoir réveillé également. Un second mouvement de panique s'empara de lui lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait abandonné Quatre dans la boîte de nuit, ainsi que ses affaires et son précieux bébé, sa moto !!!

Il se leva le plus discrètement possible et se rhabilla en vitesse. Il retint son souffle en entendant Heero se retourner dans le lit mais celui-ci semblait juste contrarié de ne plus sentir sa source de chaleur près de lui et dans son sommeil il la cherchait. Duo soupira, soulagé, mais en posant les yeux sur Heero, il lui sembla que son cœur se déchirait, lui procurant une mort lente et douloureuse.

« Il est si beau, un dieu vivant, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Quatre, me pardonneras-tu cet abandon ? Et notre pacte ? Comment ais-je pu ? Je ne le connais même pas ? C'était si bon... Mais qu'est ce qu'il va penser de moi ? Je lui ai littéralement sauté dessus. J'ai tellement honte. Oh seigneur ce corps ... Il faut que je m'en aille, je dois partir, il le faut .... »

Finalement Duo finit par se convaincre lui-même de partir mais, pris de remords, il laissa un mot, un seul sur la table et sortit en courant. Il réussit à se repérer, la résidence n'étant pas très loin de la boîte en fait. Cela expliquait le mystère du chemin oublié la veille. Il héla un taxi et lui donna l'adresse de leur appart. Il appréhendait tellement la discussion avec Quatre...

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Quatre, lui, avait passé une soirée des plus étranges. Lorsque Duo s'était levé pour retourner danser, lui était resté à table et l'avait bientôt perdu de vue. Ne s'inquiétant pas outre mesure, il continua à observer la piste en sirotant sa bière, discutant de ci de là avec quelques connaissances. Quand l'heure à laquelle il s'était décidé pour entrer fut largement dépassée, Quatre commença à faire le tour de la boîte, pensant retrouver Duo endormi à une table (s'était déjà arrivé plus souvent que Duo ne voulait l'admettre). Au bout de plusieurs dizaines de minutes, Quatre alla trouver le barman qui les connaissait bien maintenant. Ce dernier était en pleine conversation avec un jeune homme accoudé au bar tout en essuyant quelques verres. Quatre était d'un naturel poli mais là, l'inquiétude le poussant, il n'hésita pas à les interrompre.

_ Tristan, t'as pas vu Duo ? Je le cherche partout ...

_ il s'est encore endormi dans un coin ? se moqua Tristan gentiment

_ je suis sérieux arrête ! je m'inquiète, j'ai fait le tour de la boîte trois fois, crois moi, il est plus ici et je sais ....

_ oh stop Quatre ! panique pas comme ça, on va le retrouver, il a pas pu disparaître quand mê..

_ oh mon dieu, t'as raison, il a peut-être disparu, il été enlevé ou pire ! Jamais il serait parti comme ça ...

Quatre se pris la tête dans les mains et s'assit au bar. Il ne devait pas paniquer, il devait réfléchir. Il sentit soudain comme une certaine tension, il releva la tête et ne vit plus que du vert. Un vert soutenu et lumineux. L'inconnu qui discutait avec Tristan s'était retourné vers lui et le fixait avec une lueur interrogative dans les yeux. Tristan aussi d'ailleurs. Bizarre ...

_ Quoi ? Fit-il d'une voix étonnée

_ Ce jeune homme te demandait à quoi ressemble Duo et tu ne semblais pas réagir, on a cru t'avoir perdu plaisanta Tristan.

_ oh ... excusez-moi, je suis terriblement inquiet et je m'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

_ Je vois ça, je me présente: Trowa Barton, alors à quoi ressemble-t-il ce fameux Duo ?

_ Oh heu ... oui, heu je m'appelle Quatre Winner, il est un peu plus grand que moi, fin et musclé, une longue natte châtain et de grands yeux bleus/violets.

_ Hum ... Pour les yeux ... je ne sais pas ... mais l'ami avec lequel je suis venu est parti il y a environ 2h30 avec un jeune homme qui correspond à votre description.

_ C'est impossible ! Duo ne m'aurait jamais laissé tout seul, surtout pour suivre un inconnu, c'est impossible !

Les yeux de Quatre lançaient des éclairs, il avait envie d'étriper cet inconnu qui prétendait que Duo l'avait abandonné pour le premier venu et en plus rompu leur pacte.

Trowa mal à l'aise devant ce regard voulut le réconforter. Pourquoi ? Mystère ... Il ne savait déjà pas pourquoi il s'était mêlé de ses affaires, cela ne lui ressemblait pourtant pas ...

_ Excusez-moi, je suis désolé mais ... je ne crois pas me tromper. En tout cas, laissez moi vous dire que votre petit ami doit être aveugle pour aller voir ailleurs alors qu'il est accompagné par quelqu'un comme vous.

Trowa n'en revenait pas, c'était bien lui qui avait dit tout ça à cet homme rencontré il y 2 minutes ? Non mais enfin !!! Il fallait qu'il se reprenne, mais au moment où il allait s'excuser Quatre éclata de rire.

_ Duo et moi ? Ensemble ? Oh non, pas comme vous croyez, hahahahahahahaha ...

Mais d'un seul coup son rire s'atténua quand il réalisa le compliment et il vira à un beau rouge soutenu. Gêné, il détourna les yeux et tenta de changer de sujet, ce qui arrangeait bien son interlocuteur.

_ Excusez-moi d'insister, mais il n'y a aucune chance pour que vous ayez fait erreur ?

_ Désolé.

_ Non c'est moi, je n'avais pas à vous agresser alors que vous vouliez seulement m'aider. Je suis perdu, jamais nous ne nous sommes séparés, je ... c'est peut-être idiot .... mais vous savez, Duo et moi avons passé un accord, c'est pour cela que je n'arrive pas à vous croire même si vous dîtes la vérité. C'est assez confus, pardon ...

_ Ce n'est rien, je vais mettre ça sur le compte de la fatigue et de l'inquiétude ... et non je ne trouve pas cela idiot. Mais si voulez mon avis, pour les avoir vu partir ensemble, ils étaient tous les deux plus que consentants, je dirais même pressés en fait.

_ Je ne comprends pas, Duo n'est pas comme ça, il n'a jamais ... enfin il est ... heu vous voyez ?

_ Hum, je crois avoir compris fit un Trowa amusé. Je peux vous jurer qu' Heero est quelqu'un de droit et d'honnête, il n'aurait jamais forcé votre ami, il ne lui fera jamais de mal, mais à vrai dire je suis moi-même étonné.

Trowa s'interrompit songeur, Quatre suspendu à ses lèvres. Il sembla enfin s'en souvenir et continua secouant la tête :

_ Non en fait, je n'ai pas souvenir que Heero ai déjà eu ce comportement, nous sommes amis depuis longtemps et d'habitude lorsqu'il rencontre quelqu'un qui lui plait, il l'invite à notre table, nous finissons la soirée et ils partent seulement après. C'est étrange, je vais finir par croire au coup de foudre ...

Il eut beau faire semblant de rien, Trowa avait un coup d'œil à la dérobée à Quatre en prononçant ses derniers mots et ils rougirent un peu plus tous les deux. Finalement un peu rassuré, Quatre consenti à rester discuter avec cet étrange inconnu qui était, fort heureusement venu à son aide (autrement il aurait déjà fait appel à tous les services de police, de l'armée et même des pompiers si il le fallait, afin de retrouver Duo). Ils sympathisèrent vite, passant au tutoiement, Quatre lui expliqua sa relation fraternelle très forte avec Duo sans trop entrer dans les détails, ainsi que leur situation particulière, à savoir qu'il vivait tous les deux dans le même appart, qu'ils avaient 19 ans mais étaient encore au lycée pour des raisons qu'il ne voulait pas révéler tout de suite.

Au « pas tout de suite », Trowa sourit, ce morceau de phrase impliquant que Quatre serait prêt à le revoir? Après tout la différence d'âge n'était pas énorme, il avait à peine 24 ans comme Heero. De son côté, il attendrait un peu avant de lui révéler ce qu'ils faisaient dans la vie, il ne voulait pas gâcher ses chances de le revoir ...

La fin de la nuit se passa comme dans un rêve mais pas comme dans un film, pas de promesse ni de baiser au pas d'une porte, seulement deux numéros échangés et deux sourires sincères.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Alors que Quatre émergeait du sommeil, engourdi par les réminiscences d'un doux rêves, Duo ouvrit la porte de sa chambre à tout volée et se précipita sur lui en pleurs.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Quand Heero se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, il chercha Duo partout avant de trouver sur la table du salon un morceau de papier sur lequel il ne put que lire

« Désolé ».

********************************************************************************************************************************************************

A suivre ...

Voilà premier chapitre de ma première fic (j'ai fait que 2 OS jusqu'à présent), j'espère que ça vous plaira.

Je vais essayer de tout mettre assez vite, je risque de ne pas avoir trop de temps pour écrire alors je préfère mettre cette fic en ligne quand elle sera terminée, les chapitre se suivront donc de près, juste le temps de parfaire la mise en page.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : pas à moi !!!!

Genre : UA, schoolfic, romance, léger angst

Couples : pas de surprise 1x2, 3x4, 5xHilde

Rating : M ( pas à tous les chapitres quand même je vous rassure !!)

******************************************************************************************************************************************************

Chapitre 2 :

Dans un lycée tout à fait normal, les élèves se « précipitent » pour leur premier jour de classe, le mois de septembre est arrivé et même si les températures sont encore celles de l'été, on ne peut s'empêcher de sentir dans l'air comme une odeur de reprise.

_ Je vous jure, je sais plus quoi faire, ça fait plus d'une semaine qu'il est dans cet état, quoi que je dise, quoi que je fasse, son sourire reste faux et son regard si ... vide, il ne mange presque plus, il dort à peine, il touche plus sa guitare ni son carnet de partitions, c'est un vrai zombie ... Je tenté de le convaincre plusieurs fois de retourner le voir mais il refuse obstinément. Il marmonne sans cesse qu'il ne comprendra pas, qu'il ne le mérite pas et tout ça ... Même après ... enfin ... ce que vous savez ... il n'était pas dans cet état. Il était triste et déprimé, abattu, en colère, il était devenu distant, froid comme si personne ne pouvait l'atteindre, mais au moins il y avait des sentiments, des réactions, là ....

Ses deux amis le regardait, attendant des explications plus claires, car là, s'étaient légèrement, comment dire, hachuré ?!

_**Flash-back** _

Quatre se réveillait tranquillement quand il entendit la porte d'entrée claquée et avant qu'il ai pu esquisser le moindre geste pour sortir de son lit, sa porte s'ouvrit brutalement, laissant place à un Duo en pleur, à la limite de l'hystérie. Ce dernier se jeta dans les bras de son ami. Quatre savait pertinemment que ce n'était même pas la peine de songer à l'interroger pour le moment. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire s'était attendre en berçant doucement son ami, la patience est une chose vitale en amitié mais avec Duo c'était encore au-delà de ça !

Une heure et demi plus tard, Duo enfin calmé et épuisé était écroulé sur le torse de Quatre qui ne l'avait pas lâché et qui commença doucement, l'air de rien, son interrogatoire.

_ Duo ? Tu n'as pas faim ? Tu veux que je prépare le ptit déj ?

L'interpellé leva des yeux rougis et gonflés vers son ami et se renfrogna aussitôt.

_ .... hn, pas faim.

_ Alors explique- moi.

La voix de Quatre était sans appel, Duo le savait, il n'y couperait pas et après tout, n'était-ce pas pour cela qu'il était venu le trouver ?

Il lui raconta tout, les faits, ses sentiments, ses craintes, sa honte, son désir si violent, sa passion brûlante qu'il n'arrivait pas à éteindre, le tout entrecoupé de profonds sanglots qui déchiraient le coeur de Quatre chaque fois un peu plus ...

Il avait compris qu'il venait de perdre une partie de son ami, de son frère. Ce dernier était amoureux même si il ne réalisait pas encore et Quatre savait que maintenant plus rien ne serait comme avant. Mais bon, n'était-ce pas le propre de l'homme que d'avancer, d'évoluer, dut-il le faire dans la douleur ? Après tout le monde n'était pas tout rose, le Père Noël n'existait pas, les bonnes fées non plus et eux plus que quiconque l'avaient appris à leur dépens ... Si c'était là la voie de Duo, alors il le suivrait et l'épaulerait, comme toujours, du mieux qu'il pourrait.

Quatre avait relevé le visage de son ami vers le sien, lui avait déposé un baiser sur le front et l'avait traîné vers la salle de bain, il l'avait fait asseoir sur le bord de la baignoire, lui avait passé un gant humide sur le visage pour le débarbouiller puis l'avait conduit à la cuisine où il l'avait forcé à manger un peu.

Les jours les séparant de la reprise des cours étaient passés, comme toujours, à une vitesse surprenante mais l'état de Duo n'avait fait qu'empirer. En désespoir de cause, Quatre avait décidé d'en parler le plus vite possible avec leurs deux plus proches amis pour qu'ils l'aident à sortir Duo de la profonde dépression dans laquelle il semblait s'enliser toujours plus.

La veille de la rentrée, fort de cette décision, Quatre s'endormit sereinement pour la première fois depuis une semaine.

_**Fin du flash-back**_

W _ Je comprends pas Quatre, comment un mec rencontré un soir et qu'il n'a jamais revu peut le mettre dans cet état ?

Hi_ Wufei ! T'as jamais entendu parler du coup de foudre ?

W _ Ouai c'est ça Hilde !! tu crois que j'ai eu le coup de foudre pour toi la première fois qu'on s'est vu à l'âge de trois et que c'est pour ça qu'on est ensemble aujourd'hui ?? railla le jeune homme d'origine chinoise.

Il préféra ignorer le regard noir de sa petite amie pour se concentrer à nouveau sur Quatre qui, habitué à leurs joutes verbales, attendait patiemment qu'ils aient terminé.

_ Je pense comme elle, désolé Wufei sourit tristement Quatre en regardant le jeune homme natté.

Il soupira, s'apprêtant à reprendre la parole quand la sonnerie retentit, leur rappelant où ils étaient. Hilde et Wufei étaient côte à côte à la table devant celle de Quatre et Duo, ils attendaient que l'heure de leur premier cour de leur dernière année de lycée en tant que Terminale ES ne débute. L'effervescence régnait dans la classe, les élèves s'affairaient à regagner leur place avant l'entrée de leur prof principal, prof d'éco. bien sûr.

Ce dernier ne se fit d'ailleurs pas attendre trop longtemps. Il entra d'un pas conquérant dans la classe, sûr de lui et pas intimidé pour un sou. Pourtant il semblait bien jeune et c'était probablement sa première année d'enseignement, se dit Quatre. Tout à ses pensées, il détaillait leur nouveau prof et devait admettre qu'il était carrément sexy. Il voulut en faire la remarque à Duo quand l'état de ce dernier lui revint en tête et il se dit que ce n'était sûrement pas approprié.

Le prof venait d'expliquer qui il était et comment se passerait cette année, il commençait à faire l'appel, histoire de se familiariser avec ses élèves. Duo était toujours prostré dans la même position que depuis son installation dans la classe 20 minutes plus tôt, laissant à son colloc le choix de leur place. Il avait croisé les bras sur le bureau et reposait sa tête dessus, le regard tourné vers la fenêtre, regardant sans les voir les gens qui s'égayaient dans la cour du lycée.

_ Victoria Lank

La voix du professeur s'élevait dans les airs, rapide et efficace, enchaînant les noms et le professeur enregistrait les visages qui correspondaient.

_ Présente monsieur, l'élève se rassit, droite comme un i, se disant que ce prof avait un air ... frigorifique et que l'année s'annonçait longue.

_ Duo Maxwell

_ ...................

Un coup de coude dans les côtes, une tête qui se retourne vers son voisin avec air d'interrogation au fond des yeux.

Un professeur qui s'impatiente et cherche dans la classe en répétant le nom.

_ Duo Maxwell ?

Un élève qui se lève, l'air las et abattu sans vraiment regarder devant lui.

_ Présent monsie...... Oh !

La fin de sa phrase s'étouffa dans un murmure que seul Quatre perçu. Il leva des yeux étonnés vers Duo, il ne l'avait plus vu réagir à quoi que soit depuis plus d'une semaine.

Duo et Heero se dévisagèrent à peine quelques secondes mais cela leur parut une éternité à l'un comme à l'autre. Puis, alors qu'Heero tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre son rôle et son visage impassible, il vit les yeux de Duo se voiler. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à ... à quoi ? Il ne savait même pas et n'eut pas le temps de se poser la question, il vit Duo s'effondrer dans les bras d'un Quatre devenu blanc, limite transparent.

La panique se répandit dans toute la classe, Hilde hurla le nom de son ami, Wufei aida Quatre à supporter le poids du jeune évanoui et lorsque Heero put enfin disperser les autres élèves, leur intimant l'ordre de regagner leur place, il attrapa Duo dans ses bras et le conduisit à l'infirmerie, suivit de Quatre.

Quatre était retourné en cours, se doutant au vu de la réaction du natté de l'identité de leur professeur. Néanmoins, il préférait garder ses soupçons pour lui-même dans un premier temps. L'infirmière l'avait rassuré, Duo n'était plus inconscient mais simplement endormi. Il était donc retourné en cours. Cependant, il avait du expliquer l'état de Duo à celle-ci et ce devant Heero, lequel, Quatre en était sûr, avait fait le rapprochement entre le manque de sommeil et d'alimentation du convalescent et son histoire avec lui.

Il angoissait donc quant à la suite des événements quand la sonnerie annonçant la pause du matin retentit, libérant tous les élèves et lui permettant de rassurer Hilde et Wufei qu'ils n'avaient pas pu prévenir de l'état de Duo.

W _ Ça devait arriver !!

Q _ Oui .... j'espère seulement que cela n'aura pas trop de conséquences fit Quatre songeur

Hi_ De quelles genres ? Non parce que ... heu ... c'est une impression .... ou ... et bien ... Duo a eu l'air de le reconnaître, le prof je veux dire .. avant de s'évanouir .. non ?

Quatre, gêné, ne voulait pas mentir ni trahir Duo, il fit donc la seule chose possible à ce moment, il haussa les épaules l'air impuissant et changea de sujet.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

L'impression de flotter, ni bien ni mal, ni bonheur ni malheur, juste le vide ... Puis, petit à petit, le trou noir se remplit, les lumières revinrent, les sons également. Un léger mal de tête, pas douloureux mais gênant et lancinant. Ses yeux papillotèrent un peu avant de s'ouvrir plus franchement.

Mais que faisait-il là ? Duo chercha dans ses souvenirs, le lycée, la rentrée, la sonnerie, la porte qui claque, sûrement le prof qui entre, une douleur dans les côtes, Quatre qui tente d'attirer son attention, lui qui se lève et qui va pour répondre au p.... Oh merde !!

Au souvenir du prof en question, Duo se redressa brusquement, s'occasionnant un petit vertige mais la voix qui lui parvint à ce moment finit de l'étourdir complètement.

_ Tu nous a fait peur tu sais ?

Duo tourna la tête vers la personne qui venait de parler pour la rebaisser presque aussitôt.

D _ Heero ... c'était plus un souffle qu'autre chose mais l'interpelé l'entendit.

Il lui sourit doucement. La peur de le voir comme ça avait supplanté pour l'instant la colère et les interrogations, ainsi que peut-être la tristesse ?, qu'il avait ressenti en se réveillant seul ce matin là. Il s'approcha lentement du lit dans lequel Duo essayait de disparaître.

He _ Ne crains rien. Ce qui s'est passé n'entrera pas en ligne de compte pour ton année scolaire et personne n'en saura rien. Mais, rassure moi s'il te plait, quel âge as-tu ?

D _ 19 ans. Quatre et moi sommes en retard pour .... des raisons personnelles.

Un murmure pour Duo, un soupir de soulagement pour Heero.

Duo n'osait toujours pas lever les yeux vers lui. Tous les sentiments qui l'assaillaient depuis leur nuit plus que passionnée, lui revenait comme un boomerang. Peur, honte, dégoût de lui-même, désir et autre chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à nommer.

H _ Ouf ... Je préfère ça, je n'aurais pas aimé que tes parents portent plainte pour détournement de mineur !

Heero avait lancé ça sur un ton léger, voulant détendre l'atmosphère mais l'expression que prit Duo à ce moment là lui fit comprendre son erreur.

D _ Ça ne risque rien ... sont morts.

Le ton neutre qu'il avait employé ne trompa pas son interlocuteur. Suivant une impulsion, Heero s'assit auprès de Duo et lui prit la main.

H _ Excuse-moi, je suis maladroit, je ne voulais pas te troubler. Tu m'as vraiment fait peur tu sais, entre la surprise de te voir là et ta perte de conscience ... j'ai cru faire deux crises cardiaque en moins de trente secondes.

Il soupira puis reprit.

_ Écoute, je ne sais rien sur toi, en fait je ne connaissais même pas ton nom jusqu'à ce matin, la situation est assez délicate, je ne peux pas dire que j'ai vraiment apprécié de me retrouver seul au petit matin ...

Il sentit la main de Duo se crispée dans la sienne.

_.... sans plus d'explication que ça .... d'ailleurs peut-être qu'un jour tu m'expliqueras ?

Cette fois ce fut un gémissement sourd et plaintif qui s'échappa des lèvres de Duo mais Heero choisit de l'ignorer. Ce n'était pas facile mais ce qui devait être dit devait être dit.

_ ... laisse moi finir. Bref, peu importe tes raison, je suis persuadé, je ne sais pas pourquoi, qu'elles étaient bonnes. Si tu en éprouves le besoin, tu pourras te justifier. Pour l'instant, ce que je veux, c'est que tu manges correctement et que tu dormes à nouveau, tu ne dois pas te rendre malade pour ce qui est arrivé, à moins que ... tu ne regrettes notre nuit ?

La voix d'Heero avait laissé plané une inquiétude sur la fin de la phrase, bien vite effacée par la réaction de Duo.

_ Non ! Il avait à peine haussé la voix mais s'était tourné brusquement vers lui et était resté accroché à ses yeux.

Il secoua la tête, il ne devait pas se laisser aller. Si le destin lui offrait une chance de s'excuser, de s'expliquer, il devait la saisir, coûte que coûte !

_ Non, je ne regrette pas notre nuit et je suis désolé d'être parti comme un voleur. Seulement, quand je me suis réveillé, je me suis rendu compte que j'avais lâchement abandonné Quatre dans la boîte sans rien lui dire et j'ai eu peur qu'il s'inquiète. Après ... et bien, vu la façon dont je t'ai quitté, j'avais peur de te recontacter, j'avais honte, désolé.

_ Qui est Quatre pour toi ?

Cela avait été demandé un peu abruptement et si Duo parut surpris, il répondit tout de même.

_ Ma seule famille, mon meilleur ami, mon frère. Nous vivons tous les deux. Mes parents sont morts, les siens toujours en déplacement. Nous nous débrouillons très bien tous les deux ensemble. Nous ne nous sommes presque jamais séparés depuis la maternelle, d'où ma panique. Je le connais, il aurait été capable d'envoyer l'armée à ma recherche si je n'étais pas rentré.

Heero lui sourit et lui serra un plus la main avant de le lâcher et de se relever.

_ Bien, je t'excuse volontiers et moi aussi je n'ai pas regretté cette nuit. Maintenant, repose toi et cet après-midi tu devrais pouvoir retourner en cours mais n'oublie pas, tu dors et tu manges ! Et aussi ... ne t'inquiète pas si j'ai l'air froid et distant en classe, ce n'est qu'un masque ... A plus tard.

Sur ces derniers mots, il sortit, laissant un Duo rallongé sur son lit et plus songeur qu'un poète au clair de lune. Il avait bien compris que son nouvel élève ne lui avait pas tout dit mais il avait préféré ne pas insister, pour le moment. De plus, il était troublé lui aussi. Ce garçon l'avait vraiment marqué. Il n'avait pas pour habitude d'agir comme il l'avait fait ce soir là et il refusait de croire que Duo était le genre de mec à suivre le premier inconnu qui passait par là.

Un mystère, ce garçon était un vrai mystère et il voulait le percer. Il se sentait terriblement attiré par lui, il savait qu'il se brûlerait les ailes. De nombreux interdits leur barrait la route, néanmoins ...

Non ! D'abord le travail et ensuite on verrait. Il faut laisser le temps au temps comme on dit, et bien qu'il fasse son œuvre et advienne que pourra !!

Heero, perdu dans ses pensées, traversa la cour sans même s'apercevoir d'un regard pesant le suivant dans son trajet. Il continuait ses pérégrinations intérieures, se rappelant à lui-même sa situation actuelle pour se convaincre qu'il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller à ce genre de sentiment pour le moment. C'est vrai, 22 ans tout juste, premier poste de professeur, et professeur principal en plus !, obtenu grâce à ses plus qu'excellents résultats au concours. Mais une situation que beaucoup lui enviait, il devait faire ses preuves, à la première faute, ce serait la curée et il serait le gibier.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Après être sorti de l'infirmerie, Duo rejoint ses amis pour déjeuner et s'excusa de la peur qu'il leur avait faite, puis plus particulièrement envers Quatre qui avait du le supporter plus que les autres ces derniers jours.

Q _ Alors c'est lui ?

D _ On ne peut vraiment rien te cacher, hein ? Fit Duo avec un petit sourire mi-triste mi-amusé.

_ Et non ! Alors raconte nous ....

Wufei et Hilde n'avait toujours pas compris de qui ils parlaient, il fallut le leur expliquer avant que Duo ne leur raconte la discussion de l'infirmerie. Il les rassura, leur disant qu'il se sentait plus léger et plus serein même si ça n'allait pas être évident à gérer.

Hi _ Ça c'est clair ! Tu as quand même couché avec un de tes profs !!!

Sa phrase à peine terminée, elle se prit une légère claque sur l'arrière de la tête et se retourna pour voir son petit ami la fusiller du regard.

W _ Le tact, tu sais ce que c'est, femme stupide ?

Le temps de finir sa phrase et Hilde s'était ruée sur lui pour lui faire ravaler ses paroles, déclenchant le rire de Duo.

Q _ Oui, tu vas mieux mon ami, je suis soulagé, pourvu que ça dure.

Il avait dit ça tout bas, comme une petite prière.

A la fin de la journée, tous rentrèrent chez eux, de nouvelles préoccupations plein la tête, à commencer par les devoirs si gentiment donnés par leurs nouveaux profs.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************

A suivre ...

Voilà !!! un peu plus court celui-ci mais bon, il fallait que je coupe là sinon ba ça allait pas en fait.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : pas à moi !!!!

Genre : UA, schoolfic, romance, léger angst

Couples : pas de surprise 1x2, 3x4, 5xHilde

Rating : M ( pas à tous les chapitres quand même je vous rassure !!)

********************************************************************************************************************************************************

Chapitre 3 :

Les semaines passaient, semblables les unes aux autres ou presque, ennuyantes, pleines de devoirs, et surtout pleines des autres élèves. Si jusque là Quatre et Duo avaient l'habitude de se sentir décalés par rapport aux autres, à l'exception d'Hilde et Wufei, à cause de leur différence d'âge, arrivés en Terminale celle-ci se faisait plus ressentir encore et moins ils passaient de temps au lycée, mieux ils se portaient. Mais ce n'était pas seulement à cause de ça qu'ils évitaient de traîner au bahut et si Duo arrivait encore à se mentir à lui-même, il n'arrivait pas à tromper la vigilance de Quatre, digne de celle d'un gardien de phare une nuit de tempête !

_ Bon alors, tu me dis ce qu'il en est et sois franc !!

_ Que veux-tu que je te dise que tu ne saches pas déjà ? Hein ? Franchement, y-a-t-il seulement quelque chose à dire ? Je refuse, tu m'entends, je refuse de tomber amoureux, de m'attacher, alors aussi douloureux que ce sera pour moi et bien tant pis, je ferais une croix sur lui et c'est tout.

_ Es-tu égoïste ? Et lui alors ? Tu vois pas comment il te regarde, il te bouffe des yeux ! Sérieux t'es aveugle ? Depuis quand ?

_ C'est ça ! Fous-toi de moi ! Il est glacial, il me parle à peine, il ne me regarde pas quoi que tu en dises et ne ressens rien pour moi c'est clair !

Quatre secoua la tête, l'air navré.

_ T'es trop con Duo. Bien sûr que tu le vois pas te mater puisqu'il attend que tu ne le regardes pas pour le faire mais crois-moi pour un œil averti, c'est l'évidence même, il te bouffe des yeux et je suis prêt à parier ce que tu veux là-dessus ! Hum ... d'ailleurs tu m'as pas dit une fois qu'il t'avait prévenu qu'en cours il serait froid et distant. A quoi tu t'attendais franchement ? Il est prof, t'imagines si quelqu'un apprenait ce qu'il y a eu entre vous ? Il est super jeune, son poste doit lui être envié par plein de monde, il n'a pas droit à l'erreur.

Duo baissa la tête l'air coupable. Il était venu trouver Quatre car il avait besoin de réconfort et au final, le petit blond lui balançait ses quatre vérités en pleine gueule. Assis l'un contre l'autre sur le lit de Quatre, ils discutaient depuis déjà une bonne heure et les choses n'avaient pas avancées, Quatre en a eu marre et a explosé.

_ Bon on doit aller en cours, demain c'est les vacances d'automne, tu pourras te reposer et faire le point mais là on va être à la bourre, secoue tes jolies petites fesses sinon je te les botte !! Au trot !!!

Duo se sentit sourire à la remarque pleine d'énergie de son ami, il savait toujours lui remonter le moral même après l'avoir engueulé, il le serra dans ses bras et lui déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres avant de courir prendre sa douche. La journée allait être longue, deux heures de cours avec lui, heureusement que ses amis étaient là, bref vivement les vacances !

******************************************************************************************************************************************************

Les deux semaines de vacances étaient passées à une vitesse ahurissante mais en même temps et bizarrement, elles avaient parues durer une éternité. C'était une certitude, il aimait Heero, il lui avait tellement manqué que les derniers jours, il n'arrivait plus ni à dormir ni à manger, si bien que Quatre avait du user de tous ses moyens de persuasion (y compris les plus douloureux) pour le maintenir en forme. D'un autre côté, admettre ses sentiments pour Heero ne lui facilitait pas la vie plus que ça. Son passé le rattrapait toujours, il avait peur de s'attacher. Pour Quatre s'était différent, il était là depuis le début, ce n'était pas pareil, ce n'était même pas envisageable de vivre sans lui à ses côtés. Pour Hilde et Wufei, Quatre lui avait forcé la main et il avait fini par les accepter (ou les adopter faut voir). Duo sourit au rythme de ses pensées, se demandant malgré tout ce qu'il devait faire de son amour pour le métis japonais.

En plus, 6 heures de cours par semaine avec lui, plus les 2 heures de spé., en tout 8 heures par semaine dans la même salle de classe, sans compter les croisements dans les couloirs ou le self. Une vrai torture. Oui il l'aimait, mais il ne pouvait pas aller au-delà de ses craintes et du règlement du lycée. Quatre, en voulant le rassurer, n'avait fait que lui donner des raisons supplémentaires de l'éviter.

_ Hum, ça va sonner, vivement ce soir que je me couche !

Duo avait murmuré pour ne pas attirer l'attention du prof, en l'occurrence Heero.

_ Tu plaisantes ? Ce soir on a promis de passer la soirée avec Hilde et Wufei, t'as oublié ?

_ Merde .... ouai oublié

_ Mémoire de poisson rouge !!!

_ Hé !!

Duo en entendant l'insulte de Quatre s'était exclamé tout fort et toute la classe se retourna vers lui. Trop tard pour se la jouer « c'est pas moi ! ».

_ Monsieur Maxwell, vous resterez à la sonnerie.

Duo déglutit, le ton était sans appel, il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Depuis le début de l'année il avait tout fait pour éviter de rester coincé dans la salle avec lui et là .... Il en aurait pleuré. Il regarda Quatre avec un air désespéré sur le visage, mais ce dernier ne put lui renvoyer qu'un regard plein de compassion.

_ Traître.

Autant, il y a 5 minutes, Duo attendait la fin du cours avec impatience, autant là il aurait tout donné pour ne pas entendre la cloche.

Les autres avaient déjà remballé leurs affaires, Quatre lui fit un petit signe l'air de dire « je t'aimais bien, tu vas me manquer » et s'en alla. Heero le suivit et ferma la porte à clé derrière lui pendant que Duo lui tournait le dos pour finir de ranger son sac.

En fait ses affaires étaient rangées depuis plusieurs secondes, il n'avait juste pas le courage de se retourner et de l'affronter. Il soupira et s'apprêta à lui faire face quand il sentit deux bras l'entourer par derrière et l'attirer contre un torse chaud et puissant dont il n'avait cessé de rêver depuis cette nuit houleuse.

Il se tendit immédiatement, ne voulant pas que ses sentiments le trahissent mais Heero ne l'en serra que plus fort comme si il craignait qu'il ne disparaisse.

_ Tu m'as manqué.

C'était un murmure. Un souffle prononcé près d'une oreille trop sensible. Duo ne sut jamais si c'était les mots ou la façon dont ils avaient étaient prononcé qui lui envoya une décharge électrique dans tout le corps, le faisant trembler comme jamais.

_ Tu ne peux pas savoir ... c'est une torture de te voir tous les jours, de ne pas pouvoir te parler comme j'en ai envie, de ne pas pouvoir te serrer contre moi, de ne pas pouvoir respirer ton parfum, de faire comme si je ne te connaissais pas ... Duo, tu me manques, tu me manques horriblement. Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Je veux savoir où tu en es vis à vis de moi.

_ Comment ça où j'en suis ?

_ Tu as très bien compris.

Heero le tenait toujours dans ses bras, la tête posée sur son épaule, Duo gardait la tête baissée, il pouvait voir les bras de son professeur entourant sa taille et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'y sentir à sa place. Il soupira mais ne dit rien.

_ Si tu me dis que tu n'as jamais rien ressenti pour moi, que je n'étais qu'un coup d'un soir, que ta gêne vient du fait que je sois ton prof, je te croirais et je ne te chercherais plus, je te laisserais tranquille ... mais dis moi quelque chose !

Au fur et à mesure de ses paroles, Duo se tendait. Il était prêt à exploser mais encore conscient de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, il se retint le plus possible. Il se dégagea brusquement de ces bras si confortables et fit face à Heero.

_ Comment tu peux dire une chose pareille ! Pour qui est-ce que tu me prends ? Avant toi je n'avais jamais ... jamais ...

Duo secoua la tête. Non ! Il ne pleurerait pas !

_ Bien sûr que je ressens des choses pour toi et non tu n'étais pas qu'un coup d'un soir ! Mais la situation est trop compliquée, je ne veux pas que tu perdes ton poste à cause de moi et ...

Heero le serra contre son torse sans rien dire puis il lui prit le visage entre ses mains et doucement il pencha son visage vers le sien. Ils faisaient presque la même taille mais Heero avait quelques centimètres de plus que Duo, lui donnant un avantage certain dans certaines situations. Avantage dont il profita au moment où ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles de son élève. Ils retinrent leur souffle pour profiter au maximum de ce baiser qu'ils attendaient depuis des semaines.

Leurs lèvres se caressaient, leurs langues se trouvèrent et commencèrent à se taquiner l'une l'autre. Les bras d'Heero enserrèrent la taille de son vis à vis, lequel s'agrippa à son cou comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ils se collaient l'un à l'autre, recherchant toujours plus le contact avec le corps d'en face. Ils se caressaient avec leurs langues, avec leurs mains, ils ne pouvaient plus s'arrêter, ils étaient dans un autre monde, un univers où rien n'existaient à part ce qu'ils procuraient à l'autre.

Heero souleva Duo par les fesses et le posa doucement sur le bureau sans se détacher un dixième de seconde de ce corps si chaud. Si ils continuaient comme ça, ils allaient craquer, ils en étaient conscients mais en même temps ils étaient tellement en manque.

Ils ne comprenaient, ni l'un ni l'autre, comment un tel manque pouvait se faire sentir après seulement une nuit passée ensemble. Pourtant, ce gouffre béant au fond de leur estomac était bien là et plus ils se serraient, plus ils se collaient et plus le gouffre se refermait, les remplissant peu à peu d'une chaleur incommensurable dont ils ne pouvaient plus se passer.

Leurs baisers duraient depuis quelques minutes quand ils se relâchèrent d'un commun accord, tout d'abord leur langue, qui retournèrent sagement chacune chez elle, puis leur lèvres se séparèrent doucement et en fin ils se reculèrent légèrement pour se faire face.

_ On peut y arriver, une année scolaire ce n'est pas si long et celle-ci est déjà entamée, il suffira de ne pas trop sortir et d'éviter les « zones à risques », j'ai envie d'essayer, je ne peux pas me résoudre à t'abandonner Duo.

Heero sentit l'hésitation de son partenaire mais lui laissa le temps de réfléchir, patient il continuait à lui caresser le dos et les hanches, le sondant de ses profonds yeux bleus. Et en regardant ces derniers, Duo sut que quoi qu'il fasse il ne pouvait pas le renier, alors il abdiqua.

_ Oui je veux bien essayer.

Sa voix était faible mais déterminée. Heero recommença à respirer, s'apercevant seulement à ce moment qu'il avait retenu son souffle en attendant sa réponse. Il le serra plus fort encore contre lui et son étreinte lui fut rendu avec la même fougue.

_ Partons séparément et retrouvons nous chez moi, nous devons discuter de tout ça et ce n'est pas le lieu pour ça, de plus ....

Heero se pencha et lui glissa dans le creux de l'oreille, d'une voix sensuelle et rauque :

_ ... je veux pouvoir profiter de toi.

Il se recula lui faisant un clin d'œil, il le fit descendre du bureau et se dirigea vers la sortie, Duo encore troublée par la dernière remarque se ressaisi et s'avança à son tour.

_ Près à donner le change ?

Duo lui sourit et ouvrit la porte.

_ Bien et que cela ne se reproduise plus M. Maxwell, suis-je clair ?

_ Oui professeur, excusez-moi encore.

Et sur-ce Duo partit la tête basse devant le regard compatissant des quelques élèves qui traînaient encore dans les couloirs. Quatre l'attendait à la sortie avec Hilde et Wufei, ils le regardaient arriver avec crainte et quand il leva la tête vers eux les yeux brillant de joie, ils restèrent comme des c... à se demander ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer.

_ Duo ? Tout va bien ?

_ On ne peut mieux Kitty, on ne peut mieux ...

_ On peut savoir pourquoi tu as l'air d'un imbécile heureux ?

Le ton légèrement sarcastique de Wufei n'entacha en rien la bonne humeur de Duo et celui-ci lui sourit d'autant plus.

_ Je sors avec Heero, d'ailleurs il m'attend, je te raccompagne Kitty et ensuite je file chez lui, nous devons parler, éclaircir 2/3 trucs.

_ Duo ..... tu ..... sors avec le prof ?

Ses amis le regardaient, incrédules. Sortir avec un prof, même si il l'avait rencontré avant, c'était .... c'était quoi en fait ? Fou, dangereux, interdit, excitant ? En même temps, il était majeur, le lycée était bientôt fini, et surtout, surtout, ils ne l'avaient pas vu sourire comme cela, d'un vrai sourire, de ceux qui réchauffent le cœur, depuis si longtemps.

_ Soyez prudents, Duo, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire.

Duo raccompagna Quatre, puis se rendit chez Heero. Ils discutèrent, mirent au point une « stratégie », comme par exemple sortir peu, éviter la boîte gay où ils s'étaient rencontrés (du moins pas ensemble, seulement avec Quatre), se rendre dans les villes voisines pour les restos, cinés et le reste et enfin profiter au maximum. Le dernier point fut mis en application rapidement d'ailleurs. Profitant du confort du canapé, ils s'embrassèrent et se caressèrent pendant plus d'une heure, parlant parfois mais pour le moment ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots, juste de la présence de l'autre.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Ainsi commença leur idylle. Les jours passèrent, suivis des semaines. Ils étaient aux anges tous les deux. Ils n'avaient pas souvenir d'avoir déjà été si heureux, si comblés, si ... en accord avec la nature, ça à l'air idiot mais un ressenti ça ne s'explique pas, non ? Bref, ils ne s'étaient encore pas avoués leurs véritables sentiments mais peu importaient, pour l'instant ils en étaient au tactile, au touché, aux sens, pas aux mots. Ils avaient besoin de concret, c'était trop tôt pour l'abstrait, pour l'imagé.

Personne ne se doutait de rien au lycée, ils arrivaient à donner le change, un comportement irréprochable de Duo dans sa matière principale, accompagné de notes excellentes et une attitude d'Heero envers son élève qui ne laissait absolument pas présager de ses sentiments. En fait, heureusement que Duo connaissait le « vrai » Heero car si il avait rencontré cette facette de lui en premier, ils n'en seraient sûrement pas là aujourd'hui. Heero, en tant que professeur, était l'être le plus froid que Duo n'ai jamais vu, alors que dans l'intimité, tout était toujours tellement brûlant. Ils avaient bien sûr recouchés ensembles et leur première nuit (bien qu'inoubliable puisque la première) faisait pâle figure en comparaison des moments qu'ils avaient partagés depuis.

De temps en temps ils sortaient avec les amis de Duo, mais le plus souvent ils préféraient rester juste tous les deux. Duo essayait de ne pas négliger ses amis, surtout Quatre mais il avait vraiment du mal à tout gérer, de plus en plus souvent il passait la nuit du samedi chez Heero. Duo sentait qu'il perdait quelque chose avec son ami de toujours. Il lui en avait parlé, Quatre lui avait répondu que c'était normal, que la vie suivait son cour, qu'ils grandissaient tous deux et qu'ils feraient bientôt chacun leur vie, ce qui ne les empêcheraient pas de se voir et de s'aimer mais plus comme avant. C'est ainsi, les choses évoluent et il ne faut pas culpabiliser ou déprimer, on n'y peut rien, c'est comme ça, il faut l'accepter et en profiter.

Les vacances de Noël arrivaient. L'excitation et la nostalgie de ces moments de fêtes étaient dans tous les cœurs, tous sauf un. Heero sentait bien que Duo se renfermait un peu, néanmoins il refusait de le brusquer, chaque chose en son temps, le soutenir déjà, le reste plus tard. Ce soir, le premier week-end de ces vacances tant attendues, ils avaient décidé de sortir, poussant jusqu'à la ville voisine pour se rendre dans leur resto préféré mais le temps ne semblait pas être de leur côté. Ils venaient de dîner et se promenaient avant de retourner à leur voiture.

_ Duo, ne te fâche pas mais je .... j'aimerai savoir ce qui te tracasse, je voudrais t'aider, soulager l'angoisse que je lis quand je te regarde, je n'aime pas te voir comme ça, je me sens ... inutile.

Duo s'était tendu dès les premiers mots, sachant que cette discussion aurait bientôt lieu.

_ Je ne suis pas fâché et même je suis heureux que tu tiennes assez à moi pour remarquer ce genre de détails et t'en inquiéter ...

Il sourit en tournant la tête vers son compagnon, ils continuèrent de marcher, d'abord en silence, l'un laissant à l'autre le temps de trouver ses mots.

_ Ecoute, j'ai confiance en toi, si je ne te dis pas tout c'est parce que c'est un sujet douloureux, toutes les blessures ne sont pas encore cicatrisées. Ce que je peux te dire pour l'instant, c'est que cette période de l'année est toujours dure à passer .... depuis tout petit. Même quand mes parents étaient .... encore en vie, ils étaient rarement présents tu sais .... en général je passais toujours mes vacances, les fêtes, etc ... avec la famille de Quatre. Ils m'ont plus élevé que mes propres parents .... et pourtant, malgré ça, ils me manquent terriblement ....

Duo avait fini sa phrase dans un murmure, tête baissée, mais contrairement à ce qu'Heero croyait, il ne pleurait pas.

_ Je peux comprendre, n'en parlons plus alors. Mais sache que le jour où tu auras envie je serais là.

Heero s'arrêta de marcher et attira Duo à lui pour un baiser des plus tendre, toute sa tendresse, tous ses sentiments passèrent à travers ces quelques secondes d'éternité. Ils ne purent approfondir leur échange car d'un seul coup, en plus du vent et du froid, une pluie glacée se mit à tomber sur les rares fous encore présents dans les rues à cette heure-ci fin décembre.

_ Merde ! La voiture n'est pas tout près en plus !

_ Duo ! Tu te souviens de mon meilleur ami Trowa dont je t'ai parlé plusieurs fois ?

Ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir, Duo hocha la tête qu'il avait rentré dans les épaules, se protégeant comme il pouvait de cette tempête si soudaine.

_ Il habite à quelques rues, viens !

Il l'attrapa et l'emmena à sa suite, courant comme ils pouvaient, ils arrivèrent essoufflés devant un charmant petit immeuble et se ruèrent dans le hall. Ils reprirent leur souffle quelques instants et s'approchèrent de l'ascenseur. Heero savait que Duo n'aimait pas rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, lui-même étant un peu une exception. Mais bon, là ils n'avaient pas le choix, déjà la pluie pouvait continuer encore plusieurs heures et surtout il fallait qu'ils se sèchent s'ils ne voulaient pas choper une pneumonie pour Noël.

Ils sortirent de l'ascenseur, Heero sonna et attendit. La porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme de l'âge d'Heero, une coiffure étrange et de beaux yeux verts, yeux qui s'ouvrirent en grand en voyant les deux énergumènes trempés sur son pallier, l'un un peu plus petit et qui restait caché derrière son amant, Trowa n'eut pas grand mal à deviner qu'il s'agissait de Duo, vu le bras protecteur de son ami autour de ce dernier.

_ Heero ?

_ Excuse nous de débarquer ainsi mais nous étions tout prêt quand nous avons été surpris par la pluie, et même si j'aurais aimé te le présenter autrement, je me suis dit que c'était la meilleure chose à faire que de venir avec Duo pour te demander l'hospitalité le temps que ça se calme et que j'aille récupérer ma voiture.

_ Ça alors ! Depuis quand tu parles autant comme ça ?

Trowa sourit et Duo se dit qu'il avait l'air très gentil, au moment où Trowa allait les inviter à entrer avec un air légèrement gêné sur le visage que Heero ne sut interpréter, une voix se fit attendre.

_ Qui est-ce mon coeur ?

Une personne qui apparaît derrière Trowa et qui stoppe net, deux visages surpris, la bouche encore entrouverte sur leur exclamation de surprise.

H&D_ Quatre !!!!!!!!

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************

A suivre ....

C'est une surprise hein ??? Allez avouez que vous êtes surpris !!!!

; )


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : pas à moi !!!!

Genre : UA, schoolfic, romance, léger angst

Couples : pas de surprise 1x2, 3x4, 5xHilde

Rating : M ( pas à tous les chapitres quand même je vous rassure !!)

******************************************************************************************************************************************************

Chapitre 4 :

_ Quatre ! Qu'est ce .....

_ Attendez ! D'abord vous allez entrer et vous sécher et ensuite on parlera.

Si le ton de Trowa était calme et posé, il ne souffrait pas de refus pour autant. Une fois sommairement séchés, installés dans le salon avec une tasse de café, Heero se tourna vers son petit ami et le visage perdu de celui-ci lui laboura le ventre. Il regarda les deux cachottiers responsables de l'état de Duo :

_ Bon, on peut savoir ?

Son ton légèrement agressif ne passa pas inaperçu et finit de terroriser Quatre, qui tenta de se fondre dans son fauteuil. Trowa se redressa et prit la parole.

_ En fait, la nuit où vous vous êtes rencontrés, j'ai rencontré Quatre au bar, il était paniqué et cherchait Duo partout, il parlait avec le barman quand je me suis dit qu'il était peut-être le garçon avec lequel tu étais parti.

Trowa marque une pause, laissant le temps à son auditoire de comprendre chaque mot, il regarda Duo qui était devenu blême, il n'avait jamais su que Quatre l'avait cherché et encore moins qu'il s'était à ce point inquiété.

_ Je lui ai proposé mon aide et quand il m'a décrit son ami, je lui ai dit qu'il était parti avec toi Heero, s'en ai suivit une discussion assez houleuse où j'ai eu le plaisir de me faire traiter de menteur...

Trowa tentait de taquiner gentiment Quatre pour le distraire et le réconforter, devinant facilement que celui-ci était au plus mal. En fait, seul Heero l'écoutait avec la plus grande attention (comme toujours pensa-t-il) alors que les deux autres étaient à moitié plongés dans leurs méandres intérieurs.

_ ... Bref, une chose en entraînant une autre, nous avons sympathisés et échangés nos numéros. Nous nous sommes revus à plusieurs reprises et avons finis par sortir ensemble. Quatre ne voulait pas vous en parler car vous n'étiez pas ensemble à ce moment là et Duo n'allait pas très bien selon lui, en fait tu n'allais pas mieux Heero ! Donc, c'était tout récent et on n'était pas encore très sûrs de nous, on a préféré rien dire. Puis vous vous êtes mis ensemble et là on a commencé à discuter sérieusement avec Quatre, on voulait vous le dire mais les semaines ont passé sans que l'on trouve une façon d'amener le sujet. On a été lâches, j'avoue mais d'un autre côté, je me dis que vous qui êtes nos meilleurs amis respectifs, vous n'avez même pas remarqué qu'il se passait quelque chose d'important, donc on n'est peut-être pas les seuls fautifs ? Non ?

Un silence pesant s'installa dans le salon, Heero regarda son ami et ses excuses se lisaient dans ses yeux. Ces deux-là n'avaient jamais eu besoin de beaucoup parler pour se comprendre, en quelques regards ils s'étaient excusés et mutuellement pardonnés ; ils avaient également compris que cela risquait d'être plus long et plus difficile avec les deux autruches qui essayaient de disparaître.

_ Tu m'as menti.

Sa phrase tomba tel un couperet, net et précis, froid comme l'acier. Quatre savait que la seule chose que Duo ne pardonnait jamais c'était le mensonge.

_ Je ne t'ai pas menti, je ne t'ai rien dit, ce n'es pas la mê ...

_ Me prend pas pour un con Quatre !! Tu m'as menti, volontairement ou par omission c'est pareil, c'est la seule chose que je ne peux pas pardonner, tu le sais, je ne supporte pas le mensonge chez ceux qui disent m'aimer ! Comment as-tu pu faire ça ?!!!

_ Duo s'il-te-plaît, écoute moi ...

La voix de Quatre s'était faite plaintive mais le regard de Duo s'était gelé. Même Heero en eut des frissons, il n'avait jamais vu son amant avec ses yeux-là, Quatre lui les connaissait ces yeux-là et il savait qu'il devait vite désamorcer la bombe.

_ Mais enfin comment peux-tu tout me reprocher ? Toi aussi tu as ta part de responsabilités il me semble.

Il avait changé de tactique et cela portait ses fruits, le regard de Duo changea, on pouvait y voir une lueur d'interrogation, il cherchait à comprendre les derrières paroles de Quatre, voyant si celui-ci disait vrai mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger que Quatre repris avec un entrain nouveau.

_ Quand aurai-je pu t'en parler, hein ? Entre deux portes au lycée ? Tu n'es presque plus à la maison, et en général tu passes en coup de vent , ou alors on mange, ou on bosse ou on est avec Hilde et Wufei. Je voulais t'en parler à toi, mon frère, en premier avant de le dire aux autres mais je voulais avoir le temps de faire ça bien, pas comme ça en coup de vent, entre le fromage et le dessert !!

Quatre était furieux, il n'avait plus rien à voir avec le jeune homme fautif et timide d'il y avait quelques minutes, il semblait prêt à bondir tel un fauve blessé et ne quittait plus Duo des yeux. Lequel semblait sous le choc de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Comme si les mots tournaient dans sa tête sans s'arrêter, il resta debout, position qu'il avait adopté pendant la dispute car il est plus facile de crier debout que assis. Puis, d'un coup il baissa la tête, vaincu.

_ Pardon ....

Duo avança et s'accroupit devant Quatre, il posa sa tête sur ses genoux et l'enserra dans ses bras.

_ Je suis tellement désolé. Tu a été toujours là pour moi, quand j'ai déprimé, déconné, que je me suis enlisé dans ma dépression, tu m'en a sorti et tu ne m'as pas quitté. Quand j'ai rencontré Heero, tu m'as écouté, consolé, engueulé, poussé, c'est grâce à toi si je suis avec lui aujourd'hui. Et moi, je n'ai fait que t'accabler de mes problèmes ou t'inonder de ma joie, depuis quand ne t'ais-je pas écouté, depuis quand n'ais-je pas pris le temps d'être là pour toi comme tu as été là pour moi ? Pardonnes moi Quatre, je ne le mérite pas mais je ne veux pas te perdre, je sais que je ne te mérite pas mais j'ai besoin de toi, pardon ....

Il resserra son étreinte autour de Quatre, lequel le fit se relever et asseoir près de lui, ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre (pas besoin d'explication, Duo savait qu'il était pardonné) les yeux rougis par l'émotion, jusqu'à ce que deux raclements de gorge se firent entendre. Ils se retournèrent vivement vers leur petit ami respectif et virèrent au rouge pivoine. Heero et Trowa ne les avait pas quitté des yeux pendant toute leur dispute/réconciliation, les trouvant super touchants, mais le temps passant, ils devinrent vite jaloux et réclamaient à présent l'attention de leur compagnon.

_ Pardon de vous déranger, on peut partir si vous voulez ?

Le ton d'Heero et le regard de Trowa firent que tout le monde éclata de rire, plus par relâchement nerveux qu'autre chose mais c'était bon quand même. Chacun retrouva sa moitié et ils continuèrent à discuter, rattrapant le retard de ces dernières semaines. Ainsi Duo apprit que Trowa avait le même âge et avait fait presque le même cursus qu'Heero mais qu'il était spécialisé en sociologie, qu'il enseignait d'ailleurs à l'université du district. Quatre expliqua quelques uns de leurs rendez-vous, leurs souvenirs les plus marquants et les plus drôles, comme cette fois où ils se promenaient main dans la main et qu'une petite vieille à moitié aveugle avait pris Quatre pour une fille, Trowa avait tellement ri qu'il était tombé du trottoir ou encore quand ils s'étaient assis dans l'herbe dans un parc et qu'un énorme Beauceron s'était pris d'amitié pour Trowa, s'asseyant sur lui et lui léchant le visage jusqu'à ce que son maître arrive à l'en décrocher, Quatre avait refusé de l'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'il ai pris une douche.

Quand enfin, la pluie s'arrêta, Heero et Duo quittèrent l'appart de Trowa, se promettant tous ensemble de refaire une soirée comme celle-là, la pluie et les engueulades en moins.

Dans la voiture, Duo somnolait en regardant le paysage défiler. C'est d'une voix à moitié endormie qu'il fit partager ses réflexions à son chauffeur préféré.

_ C'est quand même une sacrée coïncidence ! Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que c'est un peu grâce à nous si ils sont ensembles, non ?

_ Hum, oui, un peu sûrement.

Heero sourit devant l'air endormi de son jeune amant, il avait eu une soirée riche en émotion.

_J'en suis heureux, pour une fois que j'apporte un peu de bonheur à Quatre, j'espère que c'est le bon et qu'il ne le fera pas souffrir, je ne le permettrait pas ...

Heero du tendre l'oreille pour entendre les derniers mots, Duo commençant à s'endormir. Il se promit de bientôt découvrir le secret de son ange, le savoir serait la seule solution pour lui permettre d'aller de l'avant et, si possible, ensemble.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Trowa et Quatre s'était couché et ce dernier, la tête reposant sur le torse de son amant, lui confiait ses sentiments.

_ J'espère vraiment qu'Heero ne le fera pas souffrir, je crois que Duo ne s'en remettrait pas, on le perdrait définitivement cette fois. Il a l'air tellement heureux en ce moment, si tu savais depuis combien de temps je ne l'avais pas vu comme ça, en fait ... je ne suis pas sûr de l'avoir jamais vu aussi heureux...

_ Quatre, tu es toujours mélancolique quand tu parles de Duo et de votre passé, je veux savoir maintenant, je t'ai dit que je t'aimais, tu m'as répondu la même chose, on se fait confiance, alors je veux connaître ton passé, il a l'air irrémédiablement entrelacé avec celui de Duo.

Quatre réfléchit quelques instants et soupirant, il commença à raconter son enfance aux côtés de Duo.

_ Ma famille est riche et bourgeoise, nous descendons d'une branche aristocratique très ancienne, de même que la famille de Duo. Nos parents étaient amis de longue date et nous avons été toujours été ensemble Duo et moi, depuis nos premiers jours. Mes parents travaillant beaucoup et ceux de Duo étant souvent à l'étranger pour obligations professionnelles, ils jugèrent que ce ne serait pas stable comme vie pour de jeunes enfants comme nous, alors ils achetèrent une maison en commun et nous y installèrent avec un grand nombre de personnels de maison, ils nous trouvèrent une nourrice et ensuite, un précepteur. Nous avons quasiment grandis sans nos parents, enfin surtout Duo, les miens revenaient toujours 5 ou 6 fois par mois.

Ses parents étaient ethnologues, pas par besoin mais par passion, ils auraient très bien pu ne pas travailler et vivre de leurs rentes, mais leur métier était leur passion (c'est comme cela qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés). Alors, ils voyageaient et Duo ne les voyait en fait que quelques fois l'an et jamais plus de quelques jours. Ils lui écrivaient des tas de lettres, l'appelaient souvent et lui faisaient toujours des promesses qu'ils ne tenaient pas, ce n'étaient jamais leurs fautes mais le mal était là quand même. C'est pour cela que Duo déteste le mensonge.

Au bout de quelques années,on a eu marre du précepteur et on a demandé à intégrer un collège. Nos parents ont fini par céder et ils nous ont envoyé dans un internat très chic et non mixte. Tu commences à comprendre mon intérêt pour les garçons ? Nous n'avons jamais connu que cela ...

Bref, nous ne nous y plaisions pas trop mais c'était quand même mieux qu'à la maison. De plus, ce n'était pas trop fatiguant, grâce à notre précepteur, nous avions un niveau hors du commun.

Quatre reprit son souffle et son visage s'assombrit.

_ En fin de dernière année de collège, nous venions d'avoir 15 ans, mes parents sont venus nous chercher au collège, quelques jours avant la fin des cours. Nous n'avons pas compris, ils envoyaient le chauffeur d'habitude. Ils avaient l'air gave et les traits tirés, fatigués. Arrivés à la maison, ils nous ont fait installés dans le salon, ma mère a pris Duo dans ses bras et mon père nous a annoncé que les parents de Duo étaient morts. Ils étaient partis vivre quelques semaines dans une tribu d'Amazonie pour étudier les effets de la déforestation sur leur conditions de vie, ils étaient sur le chemin du retour mais leur convoi a été attaqué par des rebelles locaux. Il n'y a eu que deux survivants selon les autorités mais tous les corps n'avaient pas été retrouvé.

Quatre sanglotait maintenant contre le torse de Trowa qui le serrait d'autant plus dans ses bras.

Après une petite pause, il reprit.

_ Duo s'est muré dans un silence profond, il refusait de s'alimenter, il passait ses journées à lire les lettres de ses parents et à regarder ses albums photos enfermé dans sa chambre, même moi j'avais du mal à le rejoindre. Il ne parlait pas. Ça a duré 2 semaines, puis un matin, il s'est levé et il est allé trouvé mes parents, il leur a expliqué que puisque les corps n'avaient pas été trouvé, alors ils n'étaient pas morts. Logique, pas de corps, pas de mort. Nous avons essayé de le raisonner pendant plusieurs jours mais il n'a rien voulu entendre, avec l'argent de ses parents, il a organisé une expédition, guides, gardes du corps, porteurs, et tout ce qu'il fallait. Mes parents n'arrivaient pas à s'opposer à lui, sa sécurité ne faisait aucun doute au vue des personnes engagés (pas comme ses parents) mais ils avaient peur qu'une fois ces recherches finies et réalisant la vérité, il ne disparaisse complètement. Alors je suis parti avec lui. Nous n'avions que 15 ans mais avec notre troupe de mercenaires, nous avons ratissés tous les villages et toutes les tribus d'Amazonie. Aucune trace de ses parents ... jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions dans la ville de Manaus sur le fleuve. Nous n'y avions pas prêté attention, cette ville était trop grande pour intéresser ses parents et surtout trop éloignée par rapport au point de départ. C'est pourtant là qu'on les a trouvé ... morts bien sûr.

En fait, ils avaient survécus à l'attaque mais grièvement blessés, ils étaient morts au bout de 5 semaines dans cet hôpital de fortune, loin de leur fils qu'ils n'avaient pas su aimé comme il le fallait et cela nous avait prit un an et demi pour les retrouver.

La seule consolation de Duo fut d'avoir une certitude et les derniers effets personnels de ses parents, sa seule famille. En rentrant, petit à petit nous avons réappris à vivre selon les normes de notre société, nous nous sommes réadaptés. Mais Duo avait perdu une partie de lui, il refusait de s'attacher et était devenu froid et distant. Il ne souriait plus, ne plaisantait plus, un parfait étranger. Il m'a fallu des efforts de patience et des trésors d'arguments pour le ramener vers moi. Nous allions avoir 17 ans et il était plus que temps pour nous de retourner à nos études. J'ai discuté longuement avec mes parents et les ai convaincu de nous laisser nous installer Duo et moi dans cet appart et nous inscrire à un lycée « normal ».

Voilà, aujourd'hui, nous en avons 19 ans et Duo a recommencé à vivre presque normalement. Il est encore très dur pour lui d'admettre qu'il a des sentiments pour quelqu'un. Il refuse de créer des liens, il pense que c'est parce qu'il n'a pas su les retenir, répondre à leurs attentes, que ses parents sont partis et sont morts.... Il lui faudra du temps pour avoir pleinement confiance en Heero et reconnaître l'amour qu'il a pour lui.

_ Je ne lui dirais rien.

_ Je m'en doute Trowa, j'ai confiance en toi.

_ Je t'aime Quatre, tu es quelqu'un de formidable.

Sur ces douces paroles et ses secrets, ils s'endormirent enfin.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************

Les vacances et les fêtes passèrent relativement vite. Quatre et Duo passèrent Noël avec la famille de Quatre comme à leur habitude. Par contre pour la nouvelle année, ils innovèrent. Ils invitèrent Heero et Trowa, Hilde et Wufei et passèrent le réveillon tous ensemble. Duo était pleinement heureux, c'était la première fois qu'il passait d'aussi bonnes fêtes.

C'est donc dans cette ambiance plutôt détendu que les cours reprirent. Cependant, les premiers examens blancs allaient arriver et une première dispute éclata ente Heero et Duo. Le premier reprochait au deuxième de ne pas prendre ses cours au sérieux et de négliger ses révisions, lequel reprochait au premier de les prendre trop au sérieux au contraire. Ce fut une dispute rapide et elle se régla sur l'oreiller comme on dit. Dans les semaines qui suivirent d'autres petites disputes eurent lieu et elles se réglèrent de la même façon.

Néanmoins, plus les jours passaient et plus elles devenaient longues et sérieuse. Ils en étaient arrivés au stade où ils pouvaient rester fâchés pendant plusieurs jours avant que l'un ne cède. Les vacances de février passèrent dans cette ambiance là mais les choses se dégradèrent encore plus. Dans quelques jours les vacances de Pâques seraient là et rien ne changeait. Comme si ils avaient trouvé un équilibre entre disputes et réconfort.

Cela ne transparaissait pas dans leur comportement en classe encore heureux, se disait Quatre. Lui, ne savait pas quoi faire. Il voyait bien qu'Heero souffrait du manque d'investissement de Duo, il ne disait rien de lui, de son passé et Heero prenait ça comme un manque de confiance entre eux. Duo, de son côté, avait peur, il voyait bien que son amant devenait de plus en plus entreprenant. Lui posant sans cesse des questions de plus en plus intrusives. Alors Duo fuyait de plus en plus. Désormais, certains soirs au lieu de se rendre chez Heero, il restait dans sa chambre à composer et certains samedi au lieu de retrouver Heero il allait répéter avec son groupe : lui au chant et à la basse, Wufei à la batterie et Hilde à la guitare.

C'est ça qui les avait rapproché alors que Duo ne voulait plus se faire d'amis, ils étaient les deux seuls (avant Heero et Trowa) à avoir réussi l'exploit de se faire accepter dans le cercle très restreint du natté.

_ Tu vas le perdre Duo, parle lui, il comprendra.

_ Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi hein Kitty ? Je ne lui dirai pas, je ne veux pas de sa pitié et tu sais que quand les gens savent c'est ça qu'ils éprouvent.

_ Les gens oui Duo, mais là il s'agit d'Heero, il t'aime, il a besoin de te connaître mieux, de te comprendre, si tu refuse, tu le perdras !

_ Il m'aime ? Il ne me l'a jamais dit, comment le sais-tu ?

_ Cela se voit enfin ! Et toi non plus tu ne lui a pas dit et pourtant ...

_ Stop ! Je ne veux plus rien entendre.

Duo était parti. Quatre se passa la main devant les yeux. Ils étaient épuisants ces deux-là, qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ? Enfin ! Il se remit à ses révisions en soupirant et se dit que Duo avait encore trouvé le bon moyen d'y échapper, à se demander si il ne le faisait pas exprès ....

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Duo marchait dans les rues de la ville indifférent au bruit qui l'entourait, entièrement tourné qu'il était vers le but qu'il s'était fixé. Quatre avait raison, ils souffraient tous les deux de cette situation mais Duo était le seul à pouvoir y remédier et pour cela, il comptait se rendre chez Heero et tout lui avouer. Depuis le temps que son petit ami attendait de savoir, après tout, n'était-ce pas le meilleur moyen de vérifier ses sentiments ? Cela risquait d'être douloureux mais au moins il serait fixé !

Arrivé devant chez Heero, il n'hésita pas une seule seconde, c'était devenu une habitude, Heero savait que Duo devait passer mais des fois il travaillait dans son bureau alors il ne fermait pas la porte à clé comme cela le jeune homme pouvait entrer sans déranger. Duo ouvrit donc la porte et passa dans l'entrée de l'appart pour se rendre au salon et là ..... il stoppa net sur l'image qui s'offrait à lui.

C'est vrai qu'il avait dit à Heero que finalement il ne passerait pas aujourd'hui mais de là à s'attendre à ça !!! Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux mais il se retint, pas question de lui donner cette satisfaction en plus.

Il voulut faire demi-tour, il en avait assez vu, malheureusement, son pied heurta le tabouret qui se trouvait là et une des personnes présentes dans le salon se tourna vers lui en poussant un cri.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici toi ? Et depuis quand tu entres chez les gens sans frapper ? On peut savoir comment tes parents t'ont élevé ?

Duo ne répondit rien, se contenta de les fixer, les yeux vides, puis il se détourna et repartit aussi vite qu'il pu, sortir de l'appart, sortir de l'immeuble, vite de l'air, de l'air. Il arriva sur le trottoir, tituba, inspira profondément et se mit à courir, courir, courir encore ...

Il ne pouvait pas le croire, alors qu'il se décidait à tout lui avouer, le salaud ! Comment il avait pu ? Et en plus avec ....

Les larmes lui brulaient les yeux, il s'arrêta devant le parc municipal et s'y réfugia. Il s'assit sur un banc dans le coin le plus reculé et essaya de chasser de sa tête l'image d'Heero étendu sur le canapé embrassant .... Réléna, la surveillante en chef du lycée.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************

A suivre ....

Bon c'est là que Duo va commencer à souffrir en fait, désolée, c'est pas de gaieté de coeur, je vous le jure !


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : pas à moi !!!!

Genre : UA, schoolfic, romance, léger angst

Couples : pas de surprise 1x2, 3x4, 5xHilde

Rating : M ( pas à tous les chapitres quand même je vous rassure !!)

************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Chapitre 5 :

Le premier samedi des vacances de Pâques, un parc déserté à cause des températures très fraîches de ce mois d'avril, dans un coin caché par les arbres, un banc. Recroquevillé sur ce banc, un jeune homme de 19 ans qui pleure, s'étouffe avec ses larmes, n'arrive plus à respirer, il serre ses mains sur sa poitrine comme s'il voulait empêcher son cœur d'en sortir.

**POV Duo**

Mal, douleur, trahison, un étau se referme autour de moi. Tout est noir et agressif. Je ne vois plus rien. Il m'a détruit. Je ne peux plus, cette fois c'est fini. Mon cœur a disparu et cette fois je ne le chercherai pas, je vais le laisser disparaître. Alors pourquoi j'ai si mal ? Je ne peux m'arrêter de pleurer, je n'y arrive pas. Je revois des scènes sans arrêt, son sourire, son rire, ses yeux, le bruit de ses pas dans les couloirs ... et je pleure de plus belle, je hurle, je ne peux pas y croire, c'est impossible et je secoue la tête encore et encore, je veux chasser ses images mais une autre s'impose à mon esprit et je revis la scène au ralenti. Heero allongé sur le canapé, les bras sur les épaules de Réléna, elle assise sur lui et qui l'embrasse. Elle m'entend, relève la tête et me lance ses mots, furieuses, ses mots que je n'ai même pas écouté, je ne peux pas faire autre chose que la regarder encore, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle soit réelle, je fais un cauchemar, c'est ça ? Hein je vais me réveiller ?

Les yeux ouverts ou fermés, je les revois et je hurle maintenant, je hurle mon désespoir et qu'importe si on me prend pour un fou et si on m'enferme, si je n'étais pas déjà assis je me laisserais tomber, vidé, épuisé. Plus rien, plus une larme, je n'avais pas pleuré depuis si longtemps et là je n'en ai plus la force...

**Fin POV**

Epuisé et à bout de force, Duo s'endormit sur le banc, ne prêtant pas attention au froid qui l'entourait et à la nuit qui approchait.

Dans leur appartement, Quatre continuait ses révisions, espérant que Duo avait suivi son conseil quand le téléphone sonna. Il décrocha et eut un sursaut quand il entendit la voix paniquée d'Heero.

_ Quatre ! Où est Duo ? Je dois lui parler, c'est un malentendu, je t'en prie passe le moi !

_ Attends une seconde. De quoi parles-tu ? Duo n'est pas ici.

_ Pas ici ....

Et il raccrocha. Quatre resta pensif, le téléphone toujours dans le main, il le regardait comme si ce dernier pouvait lui apporter les réponses aux questions qu'il se posait. Il raccrocha également et pris son portable pour joindre Duo, la panique d'Heero commençant à être contagieuse.

Rien, aucune réponse, ça sonnait dans le vide. Pas la peine de contacter Hilde et Wufei, si Quatre n'était pas au courant alors ils n'en sauraient pas plus. Il prit son blouson et ses clés de moto et partit à la recherche de l'autre moitié de son cœur, son frère.

Des heures durant il fouilla les coins de la ville où aurait pu se trouver son ami. Ses endroits préférés d'abord, les lieux où il se sentait en sécurité mais rien. Personne ne l'avait vu. La nuit était tombé, il était toujours injoignable sur son portable et Quatre se souvenait très bien qu'il n'avait pris qu'une petite veste en sortant. Il ignorait ce qu'il s'était passé avec Heero mais ça avait l'air grave et le paniquait plus encore.

Il se gara devant le parc municipal à quelques minutes de chez Heero. Ils n'étaient jamais venus là, pourtant, Quatre avait un pressentiment. Il commença ses recherches, seulement éclairés par les lampadaires et arrivés au fond du parc c'est là qu'il le vit. Forme informe recroquevillé en position fœtale sur un banc, secoué de spasmes mais endormit. Il pleurait même dans son sommeil, pensa Quatre et cette simple constatation lui fit plus peur que tout ce qu'ils avaient déjà traversé ensemble.

Il prit son portable et composa le numéro de Trowa.

_ Oui ?

_ C'est moi, Heero est avec toi ?

_ Oui, nous avons cherché Duo sans succès une grande partie de l'après-midi, je viens de le ramener chez lui, il est effondré et épuisé.

_ Je m'en moque de son état Trowa !

Le ton de son amant lui fit froid dans le dos, jamais il ne l'avait entendu parler si froidement, lui toujours si doux et tendre.

_ Quatre ... il souffre et ...

_ Je ne veux pas le savoir, tu n'as pas vu l'état de Duo !

Après un court silence, Quatre reprit plus calmement.

_ Je viens juste de le retrouver mais je suis en moto, j'ai besoin de ton aide mais tu dois me promettre de venir sans Heero !

Un blanc encore, Trowa devait rapporter la conversation à Heero.

_ Ok, il reste chez lui, où es-tu ?

Quatre lui donna les indications puis il s'approcha enfin de Duo. Il s'accroupit devant le banc au niveau de son visage et lui caressa doucement la joue. Duo ouvrit brutalement les yeux et voulu se redresser mais il était engourdi et ses muscles étaient froids, il tomba dans les bras de Quatre.

Ce dernier le redressa et s'assit à ses côtés, se contentant de le serrer fort contre lui pour le faire revenir. Pas un mot ne fut échangé et Duo se rendormit, quand Trowa les eut rejoint, il le prit dans ses bras et le mit dans la voiture.

Quatre monta à ses côtés. Il voyait bien que son compagnon était sous le choc, lui n'avait jamais vu Duo dans cet état. Il lui expliqua sommairement que ce genre de crise avait été leur quotidien pendant de nombreux mois après la mort de ses parents.

_ Je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, en tout cas je ne veux pas de la version d'Heero pour le moment. Tout ce qui m'importe c'est Duo, alors je sais qu'il est ton meilleur ami mais s'il te plait, pour le moment je ne veux pas en parler.

_ Comme tu veux Quatre, je peux comprendre, mais sache tout de même que ce n'est pas ce qu'il croit.

_ Bien, nous sommes arrivés, tu m'aides à le porter à sa chambre ?

Le regard suppliant de Quatre qui ignorait la dernière réplique du conducteur eut raison de ce dernier. Duo eut fois sur son lit, il embrassa son amour et partit rejoindre rassurer Heero.

Quatre déshabilla Duo et le coucha dans les draps. Il descendit lui préparer une soupe et du chocolat. Il priait pour que le natté les accepte. Il fallait qu'il se nourrisse, il ne devait pas retomber dans ses travers, cette fois il ne reviendrait peut-être pas.

Duo ne se réveilla que le lendemain, le repas de la veille intouché sur la table de nuit et Quatre endormit dans le fauteuil près de la fenêtre.

Forcé par son ami, il but un chocolat chaud que son estomac ne voulut pas garder et qu'il rendit quelques minutes plus tard.

_ J'ai besoin d'air Quatre. Je vais préparer une valise et partir au chalet. Je ne veux pas que tu m'accompagnes, je ne me laisserais pas mourir de faim et je reviendrais pour la reprise des cours. Je ne veux pas parler de ce qui s'est passé et à mon retour je ne veux pas entendre ne serait-ce que son prénom. Ce sont mes conditions et elles ne sont pas négociables. Je t'aime Quatre, je ne veux pas que tu t'empêches de vivre pour moi. La situation va être compliquée avec Trowa, alors je préfère m'éloigner.

Quatre ne répondit pas, il se leva et le pris dans ses bras. Il releva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux.

_ Si tu n'est pas là dimanche soir avant la reprise, j'envoie l'armée te chercher.

_ Hum, ok.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************

Les vacances étaient finies, le soir approchait, Duo ne devait plus tarder normalement. Quatre était terriblement stressé, son ami avait eu l'air tellement distant au téléphone. Il avait respecté son souhait et ne lui avait pas parlé d'Heero. Pourtant, lui, avait eu le temps d'en parler avec l'intéressé et il fallait absolument que Duo accepte la discussion. Tout pourrait aller tellement mieux s'il comprenait la situation. Lui-même avait compris. Ce n'était qu'un malentendu. Heero ne mentait pas, juste un malentendu.

D'un autre côté, Duo était si obstiné. Tous les ados de 15 n'iraient pas se perdre en Amazonie juste pour se prouver la mort de leurs parents. Plus têtu que lui, Quatre ne connaissait pas.

Si Quatre avait des doutes sur l'état de Duo, il était loin de s'imaginer ça.

C'est un fantôme qui passa la porte de leur appart ce soir là. Duo avait perdu au moins 5 kilos, il ne s'attachait plus les cheveux et les laissait pendre autour de son visage amaigri, encadrant ses yeux si inexpressifs, tout vêtu de couleur plus sombres les unes que les autres. Quatre eut la chair de poule lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur son ami.

Toute la soirée, Duo lui expliqua qu'il était hors de question qu'il pleure encore à cause de lui, il ne se laisserait plus envahir par ce genre de sentiment, il ne se laisserait plus approcher non plus et Quatre et ses beaux discours, cette fois, n'y ferait rien. Il lui raconta ses deux semaines au chalet, tous ses soirs en boîte, il s'était tout de suite rendu compte qu'il avait du succès mais jamais il n'avait réussi à aller plus loin qu'un léger flirt. Il en avait conclu que c'était un peu trop mais n'était pas résolu pour autant à cesser ce genre d'activités. Il en avait également profité pour écrire et composer.

Il n'avait pas oublié que pour la fête de fin d'année, le proviseur avait demandé à quelques groupes de lycéens de monter sur scène, le succès du trio l'année dernière était encore dans toutes les mémoires.

Quatre était atterré. Plus un sentiment, plus une étincelle dans le regard de Duo. Il était redevenu celui qu'il était à leur retour d'Amazonie mais en pire. Désespéré, il parti se coucher peu de temps après son ami, craignant plus que tout la reprise des cours.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************

_ Hey ! Maxwell tu t'es mis au gothique ? T'as rien trouvé de mieux pour te distinguer encore ? T'en as pas marre de faire ton intéressant ?

Duo ne tourna même pas les yeux vers eux, Quatre par contre les transperça et les élèves qui avaient lancé ce pic à son ami s'en allèrent vite, se disant que le petit blond avait quand même l'air coriace.

Hilde et Wufei avait été figés en voyant Duo, pourtant leur ami les avait prévenu. Duo alla s'installer dans la classe.

_ Oh mon Dieu ! Quatre ! Ce n'est plus froid ça ! C'est mort ! Il est comme mort !

_ Hilde chérie, calme toi, je suis aussi sous le choc mais là ça ne va pas l'aider. Il va falloir trouver une solution et vite, il ne finira pas l'année comme ça !

Au moment où Quatre allait répondre à Wufei, la sonnerie retentit et c'est avec une boule au ventre qu'ils rejoignirent leur place pour leur premier cours de la journée, économie ...

Les élèves étaient installés, le prof entra. Quatre retint de justesse un soupir, pensant que son voisin n'avait pas besoin de ça. Si les autres élèves ne se rendaient pas compte du changement, trop habitués à ne plus détailler leur prof de peur de se retrouver en face d'un regard de glace parfaitement terrorisant, Quatre, Hilde et Wufei avaient, eux, remarqué les stigmates de sa rupture.

Heero avait quelque peu maigri, de légères cernes sous les yeux et un regard triste, douloureux qui cherchait à éviter sans y parvenir un jeune homme aux longs cheveux. Ce dernier, lui, gardait ostensiblement ses yeux tournés vers la fenêtre.

Le cours avança, la tension devint palpable pour les 5 concernés. Heero parlait, expliquait, répondait aux questions des élèves, en posait d'autres. Quatre, Hilde et Wufei ne savaient plus où se mettre, ils auraient beaucoup aimé se transformer en petites souris et se glisser discrètement hors de la salle, se demandant par quel miracle ils tiendraient tous comme cela jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Duo réfrénait comme il pouvait son désir de regarder celui qui fut son premier amour tout en chassant cette idée, il ne voulait plus ressentir, ne plus se laisser aller, il se l'était promis. Il se renfrogna encore plus, se redressa légèrement et durcissant son regard, il se décida à faire face à son professeur qui ne cessait de rechercher un contact depuis le début.

Quand leurs yeux s'accrochèrent, Duo crut mourir. La détresse qu'il lut dans son regard manqua le faire défaillir de douleur, mais il s'était si bien entraîné que cela ne transparu même pas un dixième de seconde sur ses traits. Voyant ce visage si froid, si inexpressif, Heero détourna aussitôt le regard. Il avait espéré qu'en laissant les vacances à Duo sans chercher à lui parler, celui-ci se calmerait suffisamment pour discuter et éclaircir tout ça. Mais là, ses espoirs volèrent en éclat. Duo ne le laisserait pas lui parler et à moins de l'attacher sur une chaise et de le bâillonner ...

La cloche fut une délivrance pour beaucoup ce jour-là. Pourtant, Duo ne se pressa pas, il rangea ses affaires calmement, en aucun cas Heero ne devait avoir l'impression qu'il le fuyait. Il le provoquerai, il le ferait souffrir comme lui avait souffert. On aurait pu le traiter de sans-cœur et c'était vrai, il n'avait plus de cœur ...

Tout ceux qui connaissaient Duo virent le changement, plus de blagues idiotes, plus de sourire, de rire, plus d'entrain. Juste une ombre. Beaucoup demandèrent à ses amis les raisons d'un tel changement, plus par curiosité que réelle inquiétude, c'est pour cela que ces derniers ne répondaient pas. Ils étaient trop occupés à tenter de trouver une solution pour perdre leur temps à assouvir la curiosité malsaine d'ados en manque de ragots. Les jours passèrent et le mois de mai approchait, si le climat devenait plus clément il n'y avait toujours pas de changement en vue, par contre beaucoup de lassitude, de découragement aussi.

Contre toute attente, ce fut Trowa qui eut l'idée qu'ils espéraient tous être de génie.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************

Dans un local loué pour l'occasion, un dimanche après-midi, Hilde, Wufei et Duo répétaient les nouveaux morceaux composés par le châtain pour la fête du lycée. Des morceaux parfois sombres et parfois porteurs d'une rage insurmontable. Mais ils jouaient et jouaient encore, car il n'y avait que dans ces moments là que Duo ressemblait à un être vivant, une étincelle au fond des yeux.

Une pause entre deux chansons plutôt virulentes et Duo reprenant son souffle remarqua en même temps la gêne et et les messes basses de ses amis.

_ Ok ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_ Heu ... voilà en fait, on a un soucis. Tu sais que le mère d'Hilde est enceinte ?

_ Oui ...

Le jeune chanteur, ne voyant pas trop où ses amis voulaient en venir, devint légèrement tendu et méfiant, attendant la suite.

_ Ba en fait .... heu ....

_ L'accouchement est prévu le week-end de la fête du lycée.

Voyant qu'Hilde n'y arrivait pas, redoutant la colère de Duo, Wufei avait lâché le morceau a une vitesse époustouflante.

_ Vous vous foutez de moi !!!!! Wu ! Depuis quand vous le savez ?

_ On l'a appris qu'hier. Ma mère n'est plus toute jeune Duo et cette grossesse a été une surprise pour tout le monde, sauf que voilà tout ne se passe très bien et le médecin préfère déclencher l'accouchement, ma mère ne m'a appris la date qu'hier, je suis désolée mais je dois être avec ma famille à ce moment là.

Un silence pesant accueilli les derniers mots de la jeune fille qui s'était réfugiée dans les bras de son petit ami. Duo les fixa un moment puis se racla la gorge.

_ Excuse-moi, ma réaction était un peu .... heu ... je sais pas .... enfin bref ... perso je n'ai pas envie de jouer avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi et je ne pense pas que Wu non plus, alors j'irais prévenir le proviseur demain matin.

_ Duo non ! Wu et moi en avons parlé hier soir et nous pensions que ... enfin peut-être, on pourrait trouvé un guitariste de remplacement ? Juste pour cette fois ? On a tous travaillé dur et ça ne serait pas juste vis à vis du lycée de rompre notre engagement à quelques semaines à peine du concert.

Les yeux de chien battu d'Hilde, l'air confiant de Wufei troublèrent Duo, malgré les apparences, il s'en voulait de faire vivre un calvaire à ses amis. Ils devaient supporter sans relâche ses sautes d'humeur et son comportement distant et froid à longueur de temps, alors ...

_ C'est d'accord, je veux bien essayer mais je ne promet rien !! Et hors de question que je m'amuse à poser des annonces ou à taper la discut à tous les mecs du bahut, c'est clair ?

_ C'est bon Duo, Hilde et moi chercherons un remplaçant, de ton côté, essaie seulement de ne pas faire fuir tous ceux que l'on te présentera, s'il-te-plaît.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Quand Duo eut raconté son problème à Quatre installé sur le canapé dans leur salon, celui-ci s'illumina.

_ Duo, j'ai peut-être une solution ! Trowa faisait partie d'un groupe de jazz quand il était au lycée, il a peut-être encore des contacts, tu veux que je lui demande ?

_ Pourquoi pas Kitty, c'est gentil à toi mais tu donneras les résultats, s'il y en a, à Wu ou Hildy, moi je ne m'en occupe pas.

Quatre sourit et se précipita dans sa chambre pour contacter son amant.

_ Trowa ? C'est moi ! Tu connaîtrais pas un bon guitariste dispo de suite par hasard ?

A l'autre bout, Trowa sourit en imaginant l'air démoniaque de son petit blond accroché à son portable.

_ Hum .... laisse moi réfléchir ... c'est possible en effet ...

************************************************************************************************************************************************************

A suivre ....

Vous ne devinerez jamais qui Trowa va trouver comme guitariste .... Comment ça vous avez trouvé ?? pas drôle ....


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : pas à moi !!!! les chansons sont au groupe de rock français Cox qui s'est séparé il y a quelques années maintenant.

Genre : UA, schoolfic, romance, léger angst

Couples : pas de surprise 1x2, 3x4, 5xHilde

Rating : M ( pas à tous les chapitres quand même je vous rassure !!)

Pour la petite histoire, je sais pas pourquoi mais j'imagine assez Duo avec une à la Kurt Cobain

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Chapitre 6 :

_ Alors c'est cet après-midi que Trowa et Quatre nous amène ce fameux guitariste ?

_ Ouai y paraît Wu, je t'ai dit que je m'en occupais pas, ils ont gérés seuls comme des grands. Bon, on éteint la lumière, projos vers la scène, conditions réelles, faut qu'on en profite, c'est pas toujours les jours qu'on peut répéter dans la salle que le lycée a loué !

_ C'est vrai que cette année, ils ont fait les choses en grand, une salle de concert et à côté une salle de réception, il y a même des pièces pour servir de loge pour les groupes, c'est le pied, je regrette vraiment de pas pouvoir être avec vous ...

_ Je sais Hilde, tu nous manqueras aussi tu sais ....

Wufei et Hilde tentèrent de cacher leur surprise, Duo avait laissé échapper un sentiment. Cela lui arrivait de temps en temps ces derniers jours. Ils en avaient parlé à Quatre et ce dernier pensait que le fait de devoir côtoyer Heero en cours affaiblissait peu à peu la colère et la carapace de Duo et il gardait donc bon espoir de le voir revenir un jour, tout en espérant qu'Heero l'attendrait.

_ Ok c'est parti !!!

Wu alla éteindre les lumières principales, ne gardant que celles qui éclairaient la scène et Duo attrapant sa basse s'imagina peu à peu la foule des élèves qui se presserait dans la salle le jour du concert. Il se rappelait encore du succès qu'ils avaient eu l'année précédente. Leurs musique rock et la voix de rêve de Duo avaient énormément plus.

_ Let's go !

Et les premières notes s'élevèrent suivies de peu par la voix de Duo.

Ils jouaient encore quand au fond de la salle, devant eux, une porte s'ouvrit et laissa filtrer suffisamment de lumière pour que les musiciens puissent apercevoir trois silhouettes se glisser à l'intérieure. Ils avaient prévu de ne pas s'arrêter, Duo secoua la tête tout en chantant, se demandant, un peu curieux, à quoi pouvait ressembler ce fameux guitariste.

........

.........

_Il est encore temps d'aller voir ailleurs_

_Choisir l'océan pour ses profondeurs_

_Pourtant le décor est le même toujours le même_

_Je m'en détache quand même_

_La mer, les cieux,_

_Les couleurs ne changent rien à mes yeux_

_Quoi que je fasse_

_J'n'ai pas de place_

_Dans votre espace_

_Je cherche ma place_

_Il est encore temps d'aller voir ailleurs_

_J'irai maintenant où il fait meilleur_

_Pourtant le décor est le même toujours le même_

_Je m'en détache quand même_

_J'avance sûrement je finirais par trouver l'important_

_Quoi que je fasse_

_J'n'ai pas de place_

_Dans votre espace_

_Je cherche ma place_

_Quoi que je fasse_

_J'n'ai pas de place_

_Dans votre espace_

_Je cherche ma place_

Laissant les dernières notes s'égrener, Duo partit voir Wufei à la batterie pour voir avec lui quelques arrangements.

Dans la salle, une des silhouettes n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux du chanteur. Cette silhouette comprenait les paroles et elles lui faisaient mal. Elle comprenait les sentiments que le chanteur dégageait et cela la faisait souffrir d'autant plus.

_ Pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit ?

_ Tu serais venue si on l'avait fait ?

_ Je ne sais pas ... j'en sais rien en fait. Mais je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée ...

_ Heero, c'est ta seule chance. Pour Duo la musique est un refuge, un monde où rien ne peut l'atteindre, il s'en sert pour fuir la réalité. Si tu n'arrives pas à te faire une place dans ce monde tu ne le retrouveras jamais. Là il est bloqué, il s'est engagé auprès du directeur, le concert a lieu dans 3 semaines, c'est toi ou personne et il le sait. Alors il va hurler, nous haïr, probablement partir en claquant la porte mais quand il se calmera, il saura qu'il n'a pas le choix. Après, c'est à toi de jouer, dans tous les sens du terme !

Un instant de réflexion, un soupir de résignation.

_ Très bien, mais ça va faire mal Quatre.

_ Je sais Heero, je sais. Mais il faut que tu saches quelques choses avant, viens avec moi.

Quatre attrapa la main d'Heero et l'entraîna hors de la salle. Arrivé dans le hall, ils s'installèrent dans un coin et d'un air décidé Quatre pris la parole.

_ Bon ! Tu vas m'écouter sans m'interrompre. Je vais dans quelques secondes trahir l'amour que Duo et moi nous portons, mais c'est pour son bien. Le jour où il t'as vu avec Réléna, il venait pour te parler, il avait décidé de tout te dire, il n'en a pas eu le temps lors je vais le faire et après ça ne dépendra plus que de toi.

Heero ne l'interrompait pas, Quatre en déduisit son consentement et entreprit de lui raconter ce qu'il avait déjà expliqué à Trowa. Le visage d'Heero restait stoïque mais on pouvait voir ses yeux s'emplir de tristesse et de douleur au fur et à mesure du récit qu'il entendait et quand celui-ci fut finit, il reparti vers la salle de concert sans un mot, à part un « merci » soufflé tout bas, mais que Quatre entendit tout de même.

Ils regagnèrent leur place au moment où Duo revenait vers le micro, de toute évidence, les arrangements qu'il souhaitait faire avait pris plus de temps que prévu. Les premiers accords furent plaqués et Trowa, qui sentit son petit ami se raidir à ses côtés, lui lança un coup d'œil interrogateur.

_ Cette chanson ... il l'a écrite pendant son séjour au chalet, je ne suis pas sûr qu'Heero doive l'entendre ...

_ Trop tard maintenant, on ne peut que croiser les doigts

_ J'en ai peur Tro ....

Heero les écoutait à peine, il ne quittait plus des yeux le visage de Duo, un air déterminé et une volonté absolue transpiraient de toute son attitude et là Heero entendit les paroles et eut envie de pleurer comme jamais. Ce n'était pas tant les mots que l'attitude déterminé et le regard froid du chanteur qui lui vrillait le ventre.

_Va t'en_

_J'ai fini_

_De jouer avec toi_

_J'ai pris du plaisir_

_On en reste là_

_Séparés_

_C'est pareil_

_Un jour c'est tout_

_Un jour c'est rien_

_L'ambivalence me va si bien_

_Je prends, je lâche_

_Je ne veux pas de liens_

_Aucune attache_

_Même si j'en ai besoin_

_Fini l'adhésif_

_Je ne colle pas_

_Tous les compromis_

_Ne suffisent pas_

_Séparés_

_C'est pareil_

_Je prends, je lâche_

_Je ne veux pas de liens_

_Aucune attache_

_Même si j'en ai besoin_

_Je prends, je lâche_

_Je ne veux pas de liens_

_Aucune attache_

_Même si j'en ai besoin_

Heero avait une envie furieuse de sauter sur scène et de gifler Duo ou de le prendre dans ses bras, il ne savait pas trop en fait. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger d'avantage car la musique reprenait. Il avait hâte que les répet finissent, pouvoir parler à Duo autrement qu'en classe, cela lui avait tellement manqué mais en même temps, il appréhendait énormément.

Cette chanson avait l'air moins dure que la précédente, les premiers accords étaient si doux et la voix de Duo qui s'éleva dans les airs, si douloureuse. Le cœur d'Heero se serra quand il vit son amour au milieu de la scène, ses cheveux en cascade, sa basse entre les mains, le micro devant lui, éclairé par une lumière fantomatique, et surtout les yeux grands ouverts dans le vide et baignés de larmes silencieuses et il chantait, encore, et encore, laissant sa voix évacuée ce trop plein d'émotions.

_Dehors, un peu de lumière_

_Dedans, pas grand chose à faire_

_Sortir pour voir la misère_

_Rester fumer le désert_

_Dehors, la vie s'accélère_

_Dedans, les nuages m'enterrent_

_Sortir pour y voir plus clair_

_Rester noyé dans l'amer_

_Dehors je me sens si seul_

_Je m'isole_

_A l'intérieur ma capsule_

_Me console_

_Dehors, je ne m'aventure pas_

_Dedans, un peu de chaleur_

_Même si je suis à l'étroit_

_J'aurais mon ¼ d'heure de bonheur_

_Seulement une petite pilule_

_Qui me protège et m'allume_

_Quand tout se met à trembler_

_Dans ma tête, dans ma tête_

_Dehors je me sens si seul_

_Je m'isole_

_A l'intérieur ma capsule_

_Me console_

_La nuit va bientôt tomber_

_Je vais rester allongé_

_Histoire de mieux supporter_

_La chute du bonheur avalé_

_Dehors je me sens si seul_

_Je m'isole_

_A l'intérieur ma capsule_

_Me console_

_Je m'isole_

_Dehors je me sens si seul_

_Je m'isole_

_A l'intérieur ma capsule_

_Me console_

_Je m'isole_

A chaque refrain, la guitare répondait à la voix, semblant pleurer avec elle et Hilde s'étant rendu compte des larmes de son chanteur, l'avait rejoint tout en jouant, pour lui montrer son soutient, son amitié et Heero avait ressenti en lui les affres de la jalousie. Il voulait être là, près de Duo, sa guitare entre les mains et l'accompagner pour le soulager de sa peine.

Apparemment, le groupe allait faire une pause. Duo qui avait essuyé ses larmes en un geste à la fois rageur et fatigué, avait sauté de la scène et rejoignait maintenant les sièges sur lesquels s'étaient installés les trois amis. La lumière toujours dirigée vers la scène ne permit pas à Duo de voir qui se trouvait avec Quatre et Trowa, l'aurait-il pu qu'il se serrait certainement enfui, honteux de s'être laissé aller à pleurer devant lui.

Il arriva à leur hauteur, Trowa, fidèle à lui-même, impassible, Quatre trempé de sueur et le sang battant à ses tempes et Heero, figé, ne sachant plus pourquoi il était là, fixant devant lui le visage de Duo, cherchant anxieusement les signes qui annonceraient qu'il était reconnu.

Et là, il sut, les yeux de Duo s'agrandirent vivement, dilatant ses pupilles, puis se fermèrent l'espace d'un instant avant de se fixer à nouveau sur lui, comme pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas qu'une illusion.

Quand il comprit qu'Heero était bien réel celui le vit se tourner vers Quatre avec un regard d'une violence inouïe. Sa voix si chaude, si vibrante et vivante sur scène, là si froide, tranchante, elle cherchait à blesser.

_ Tu n'as pas osé ? Hein Quatre ? Tu n'as pas pu, pas toi ?

_ Duo ....

_ Ta gueule ! Comment as-tu pu ?

Il regarda ses amis à tour de rôle, Hilde et Wufei les avait rejoint et restaient derrière lui comme pour l'empêcher de fuir. Il se sentit pris au piège, comme un animal traqué et se mit à chercher désespérément autour de lui une issue de secours, n'importe laquelle, il se serrait jeté par une fenêtre s'il y en avait eu une. Puis il réalisa.

_ Tous ! Vous étiez tous au courant ! Vous m'avez menti !

_ Je n'étais pas au courant Duo et tes amis ont fait ça pour toi, pour t'aider, ils t'aiment.

Le regard de tueur de Duo se posa sur Heero alors qu'il finissait sa phrase. Il le dévisagea, comme un étranger, il le jaugeait, tentant de déterminer le vrai du faux. Il n'avait plus confiance.

_ Duo ! Crois-moi, tu es mon frère, je t'aime, je ne supportais plus de te voir te détruire, je devais tenter quelque chose, ne nous en veux pas ...

Quatre soupira, son plaidoyer n'avait aucun effet, il tenta autre chose.

_ Heero t'as dit vrai, il ne savait pas où nous l'emmenions.

Il regarda Heero, lui faisant comprendre que cette fois c'était à son tour mais au moment où celui-ci allait prendre la parole, Duo bouscula Wufei violemment pour se frayer un passage vers la sortie. S'était sans compter les réflexes du chinois qui se redressa et le rattrapant lui colla une droite comme le jeune homme n'en avait pas souvent prise. Il savait pourtant se battre, les mercenaires lui avait appris pendant leur séjour en Amazonie. S'en suivi donc, logiquement, une bagarre assez violente entre les deux jeunes hommes. L'un laissant fuser toute sa rage et l'autre le contrant au maximum, bien conscient que cette douleur sourde devait s'extérioriser. Les autres assistaient impuissants à la scène surréaliste qui se jouait devant eux.

Quant, décidant de mettre un terme à cette stupidité, Wufei envoya un dernier coup de pied, propulsant Duo deux mètres plus loin. Il se releva prestement et évita un coup de poing en se baissant, il allait rétorquer quand le chinois passa derrière lui et lui attrapa les deux bras, il les bloqua et calmement fit comprendre à Duo que c'était terminé.

Sa voix était calme, posée et elle eut l'effet escomptée.

_ Ca y est ? T'as fini ? C'est ce que tu voulais ? Ça fait des semaines qu'on te regarde dépérir sans oser rien faire parce qu'on a peur de tes réactions, peur de te perdre .... mais là c'est bon, perso j'ai ma dose. Tu veux déconner ? Fais le seul ! Tu ne vois même pas que tous ici nous t'aimons et que tu nous fais souffrir par ton attitude. Quatre et Trowa voulait bien faire, Hilde et moi les avons soutenu par amitié pour vous tous, quand à Heero il souffre en silence depuis que tu as rompu sans même chercher à savoir ou à comprendre. On sait ton passé et tes difficultés mais on ne te savait pas égoïste. Il ne tient plus qu'à toi de ne plus souffrir et de ne plus faire souffrir tes proches.

Il relâcha doucement les bras de son ami, lui laissant le temps d'enregistrer ses accusations et ses reproches. Duo ne bougeait pas, sa colère laissait place au doute et aux questions. Sa lèvre inférieure saignait et il aurait sûrement un bel hématome sur le ventre suite au dernier coup, mais Wufei n'était pas mieux, son œil qui virait au noir démentait son apparente tranquillité.

Heero s'approcha doucement, sans mouvement brusque il tendit un mouchoir à Duo, il le prit sans oser le regarder et s'essuya la lèvre qui recommençait à saigner.

_ Acceptes-tu de m'écouter ?

Un hochement de tête, affirmatif, un dernier regard de l'aîné vers les autres pour les remercier et Heero suivi son cadet vers une de ses petites pièces derrière la scène qui leur servirait de loge.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************

A suivre ....

Petite précision, dans ce chapitre vous avez l'explication du titre de la fic, il vient d'une des chansons utilisées, Je prends je lâche. En fait l'idée de cette fic m'est venu en écoutant cette chanson, une phrase m'a fait réagir « L'ambivalence me va si bien », j'ai tout de suite eu la vision de Duo au micro et le reste m'est venu au fur et à mesure.

Ensuite, j'ai pensé qu'un OS ne suffirait pas, que ça ferait bâclé alors voilà.

Allez c'est bientôt fini !!!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : pas à moi !!!! les chansons sont au groupe de rock français Cox qui s'est séparé il y a quelques années maintenant.

Genre : UA, schoolfic, romance, léger angst

Couples : pas de surprise 1x2, 3x4, 5xHilde

Rating : M ( pas à tous les chapitres quand même je vous rassure !!)

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************

Chapitre 7 :

La petite pièce en question était peu meublée mais ils parvinrent à trouver deux chaises et une fois installés Heero commença, pas la peine d'attendre un geste ou une parole de Duo, il était encore sous le choc des dernières paroles de Wufei.

_ Je suis désolé de tout ça. C'est ma faute. Tout, absolument tout ... mais pas pour les raisons auxquelles tu crois.

Duo releva la tête surpris.

_ Depuis le début de l'année, Réléna me harcelait, elle me laissait des mots dans mon casier, me coinçait dans la salle des profs pour me faire des avances toutes plus lourdes les unes que les autres, elle a commencé à appeler chez moi, puis sur mon portable. Je l'ai toujours repoussé, lui expliquant que .... que mon cœur était pris, qu'elle perdait son temps. Ça l'a calmé un temps, puis elle est venue me trouver, on devait être fin janvier ou quelque chose comme ça, elle m'a dit que ne me voyant toujours avec personne elle en avait déduit que je lui avait menti. Elle a recommencé de plus belle. Ce samedi là ...

Heero sentit Duo se tendre, aussi prenant son courage à deux mains, il se jeta en prenant son souffle, comme pour arracher un pansement.

_ Ce samedi là tu m'avais dit que tu ne viendrais pas, aussi je me suis au travail dans mon bureau. J'avais laissé la porte ouverte comme d'habitude, je ne sais pas en fait si c'était l'habitude ou l'espoir que tu changes d'avis ...

Il resta pensif un instant. Duo sentait une boule monter dans sa gorge, son estomac n'était plus qu'un trou béant.

_ Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer, j'ai laissé tomber, je me suis allongé sur le canapé et je crois que je me suis endormi, je n'avais pas dormi de la nuit, je me posais tellement de questions sur nous, je sentais que je te perdais et que je n'arrivais pas à te retenir quoi que je fasse, j'avais peur. Je me suis réveillé quand je l'ai senti m'embrasser, le temps de me rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait j'ai voulu la repousser, je l'ai attrapé par les épaules et au moment où j'allais lui ... en fait je crois que je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait, je crois que j'aurai été capable de la jeter à terre ou même de la frapper... Bref, je n'ai pas eu le temps de me poser la question, elle a hurlé en se tournant vers l'entrée et je t'ai vu. J'étais paralysé, elle t'a parlé mais je n'ai même pas écouté ce qu'elle t'a dit. Je ... voyais tes yeux, j'avais envie de te prendre dans mes bras, de te serrer fort ... je n'arrivais pas à faire un geste, je voyais tout ce qui se passait comme si je n'étais pas là et là tu t'es enfuis. Ça a été le déclic, je l'ai jeté par terre et j'ai voulu te rejoindre mais elle m'a attrapé le bras, elle a commencé à hurler, à demander ce qu'un élève faisait chez moi, pourquoi je l'ignorais ... Je ne sais plus trop ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite. Je lui hurlé dessus à mon tour, je lui ai dit qu'elle me dégoutait, que si elle ne sortait pas de chez moi et qu'elle ne me laissait plus tranquille jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, je porterais plainte ou pire. Je suis partit en courant, je crois même qu'elle était encore chez moi et je t'ai cherché partout, partout mais ... enfin ... la suite tu la connais... Je suis désolé, si j'avais eu le cran de porter plainte ou de prévenir le directeur ... mais j'avais peur qu'on ne me croit pas, je suis nouveau, très jeune et elle est une femme, j'avais peur de manquer de crédibilité ... Peut-être que je n'est pas été assez ferme avec elle dès le départ mais je ne la croyais pas comme ça ...

Heero commençait à s'embrouiller, Duo était paumé, il n'avait absolument pas imaginé ça.

_ J'ai cru que tu t'étais lassé ...

_ Duo ?

_ J'ai pensé que tu en avais eu marre d'attendre que je me décide à te faire confiance, si je ne voulais pas te dire pour mon passé c'est parce que je voulais pas de ta pitié et en même temps ça me servait d'excuse, j'avais peur de m'engager, j'avoue ... Tout n'est pas ta faute, mais la plus coupable c'est l'autre pouf rose. Il vaut mieux pour elle que je ne la croise pas dans les couloirs.

_ Elle ne m'a plus adressé la parole depuis, je pense qu'elle a compris ou qu'elle a eu peur.

L'ambiance se détendait progressivement mais ce n'était pas encore très chaleureux. Ils arrivaient à se regarder, ce qui était déjà en soi un progrès.

_ Que veux tu faire maintenant Duo ?

_ Je l'ignore ... j'ai réagi trop vite, sans réfléchir, j'avais mal et depuis je me suis blindé, je n'arrive pas à savoir ce que mon cœur ressent. Je me sens coupable c'est certain mais ... réapprendre à faire confiance même si tu ne m'as pas trahi, recommencer à être deux ? ... je ne sais pas, il me faut du temps.

Duo aurait tellement voulu pouvoir se jeter dans ses bras, l'embrasser, effacer ses dernières semaines mais on n'était pas dans un film et il avait besoin de faire le point, de présenter des excuses, de faire place nette. Se jeter dans ses bras maintenant serait repartir sur de mauvaises bases ou tout au moins instables. C'était un risque qu'il se refusait à prendre.

Heero ne dit rien, il attendait, il comprenait et pensait pratiquement la même chose.

_ Pour l'instant, si tu le veux toujours bien sûr, on a besoin d'un guitariste et pour le reste, on verra ?

_ Oui, bien sûr que je le veux. Et pis imagine la tête de mes élèves quand ils me verront sur scène une guitare à la main, tu crois que je voudrais manquer leur crise cardiaque ?

Heero frémit, Duo avait esquissé un sourire.

_ Et puis, ce sera un honneur, tes chansons, ta voix ... tu es magnifique sur scène. Tu m'as manqué Duo.

Il tendit la main doucement vers lui, lui lassant le temps de comprendre, de reculer, mais Duo ne bougea pas, il ferma simplement les yeux, la caresse de sa main sur sa joue, si légère, une brise de printemps, agréable et salvatrice.

Ils se fixèrent quelques instants et se décidèrent à rejoindre les autres.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************

Les répétitions avaient lieu presque tous les soirs, Heero s'entraînait sans relâche avec Hilde et à eux quatre le groupe semblait plus complet, plus dynamique et performant qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Duo avait pardonné les mensonges et les « trahisons » et les autres avaient pardonné son comportement et sa colère. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, Duo et Wufei s'étaient donné une accolade, Hilde en aurait presque pleuré.

Quatre et Duo avait beaucoup parlé, ce dernier s'était énormément remis en question et même si les habitudes sont dures à perdre, il redevenait peu à peu le jeune homme joyeux qu'il avait été. Ses vêtements restaient sombres mais il aimait ça et ça lui allait plutôt bien, ses cheveux étaient retenus en queue de cheval, sorte de coiffure transitoire entre la natte et le « rien du tout », il parlait avec un peu plus d'entrain, souriait parfois et de temps en temps, il arrivait à rire. Le temps faisait son œuvre ... Heero et lui se parlaient, se souriaient, se frôlaient, se redécouvraient.

La fin de l'année était là, la fin du mois de mai, l'arrivée prochaine des exams et les décisions à prendre pour le futur. Mais pour l'instant, une seule question ennuyait Duo.

_ Hilde !

_ Oui ?

_ Une question. Ta mère doit-elle vraiment accoucher samedi prochain ? Parce que ce serait vraiment dommage que tu te prives de ce concert juste pour un plan à la con d'un certain petit blond et de son abruti de copain qui se prétend expert des comportements humains ?

Wufei et Heero explosèrent de rire, Hilde resta bouche bée et Duo, lui, continuait d'accorder sa basse, un sourire au coin des lèvres qu'on avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Sourire qu'il perdit vite lorsque levant la tête il aperçut un truc brun arrivé sur lui à toute vitesse. Il se retrouva par terre, sa basse maintenue en l'air à bout de bras, un soupir de soulagement au bord des lèvres et une Hilde tout sourire qui le serrait dans ses bras, assise sur lui.

_ Aurais-je vu juste ?

L'air faussement interrogatif de Duo et la tête d'Hilde achevèrent Heero et Wufei qui pleuraient littéralement de rire.

Les répétitions reprirent de plus belle, c'était beaucoup mieux à deux guitaristes, surtout si ceux-ci s'entendaient à merveille et arrivaient à se partager les solos sans problème.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************

Ils étaient tous dans les coulisses, regardant un autre groupe qui finissait la dernière chanson de sa playlist et le stress montait de plus en plus.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous êtes prêts, tout va bien se passer.

_ Trop aimable Quatre mais TOI, tu montes pas sur scène, tu sais pas ce que ça fait !

Quatre fit un immense sourire à Duo et celui-ci retint de justesse une réplique hargneuse. Il détestait quand son sois disant frère de cœur se foutait de sa gueule comme ça ; mais secrètement, il était soulagé, cela prouvait qu'il ne lui en voulait pas et que tout était comme avant.

_ Ouai après tout, c'est juste des lycéens, des élèves avec qui on vit depuis trois ans, qu'est ce qu'on a à craindre, hein ?

Ils le regardaient tous d'un air sceptique quand un des élèves organisateurs vint leur demander de monter sur scène et de se préparer tant que le rideau était fermé.

La salle était chauffée à bloc, imaginez plus de 500 lycéens et lycéennes fêtant la fin de l'année, certains fêtant carrément la fin du lycée !!

_ Allez ! Pas peur ! On y va !

Ils commencèrent à enchaîner les chansons, Duo avait choisi de laisser de côté les plus sombres et n'avait gardé que les plus dynamiques, les plus rock, ce soir il voulait se défouler et il y arriverait. La salle était déchaînée, à la fin de chaque chanson, les applaudissements et les hurlements fusaient de toute part. A son apparition sur scène, Heero avait failli déclencher une émeute parmi ceux qui ne l'avaient pas eu en cours, ses élèves par contre avaient tous manqués s'évanouir.

Ils avaient prévu huit chansons, gardant pour la fin une des dernières composition de Duo, une ballade, histoire de calmer la salle qui devrait être vidée à la fin de leur passage pour remplir la salle de réception à côté.

Duo avait mis tout son cœur dans cette chanson, espérant faire comprendre à ses amis qu'il s'ouvrait à nouveau tout doucement et qu'il les remerciait de leur soutient de toujours.

_ Cette chanson s'appelle Les anges, elle est dédié à amis fidèles que je ne mérite pas .

A peine sa tirade achevée, une douce mélodie s'éleva des deux guitares, les autres instruments les rejoignirent, bientôt suivis par une voix plus calme et douce que sur les morceaux précédents.

_Au cœur de l'étincelle qui nous suit_

_La chaleur nous appelle et nous fuit_

_Le temps à tire d'aile s'évanouit_

_C'est un jeu intemporel que l'on vit_

_Mais il faut pourtant croire _

_Ce que même les anges oublient_

_Continuer de rêver à l'espoir qui_

_Nous emmène à l'infini_

_Un éclat de lumière, un esprit_

_De l'amour éphémère en sursis_

_On passe, un peu trop fiers, les non-dits_

_La mémoire coûte cher si l'on prie_

_Mais il faut pourtant croire _

_Ce que même les anges oublient_

_Continuer de rêver à l'espoir qui_

_Nous emmène à l'infini_

_A l'avenir fermons les yeux_

_Pour mieux se dire le peu_

_Qu'il nous reste_

_Mais il faut pourtant croire _

_Ce que même les anges oublient_

_Continuer de rêver à l'espoir qui_

_Nous emmène à l'infini_

_Mais il faut pourtant croire _

_Ce que même les anges oublient_

_Continuer de rêver à l'espoir qui_

_Nous emmène à l'infini_

Les dernières notes de guitares se turent, laissant la voix cristalline de Duo s'éteindre seule. Un calme sans précédent régnait dans la salle, les élèves bouleversés par la voix de leur camarade en oubliaient d'applaudir. Ce n'est que lorsque Duo annonça que c'était la dernière chanson du groupe et que tous les remerciaient, pour leurs applaudissements et leur soutient, qu'ils se réveillèrent et acclamèrent le groupe qui quittait déjà la scène.

Arrivé au bord de la scène, Duo stoppa et regardant Heero puis les autres, qui ne comprenaient pas du tout ce qu'il lui prenait, il sourit d'un sourire mystérieux et retourna sur scène, profitant que les lumières étaient toujours éteintes, il reprit le micro.

_ Excusez-moi, j'ai dit que c'était la dernière chanson du groupe ... pas la dernière de la soirée.

Les élèves qui avaient commencé à sortir stoppèrent surpris et regardèrent vers la scène. Seul avec sa basse, ses cheveux lâchés pour le concert, un jean moulant et une chemise noire dont les manches étaient remontées, Duo était super sexy et ça tout le monde l'avait remarqué, seulement là il était seul et on ne pouvait s'empêcher de le dévorer des yeux.

Ce qu'Heero, en coulisse, faisait de toute son âme.

_ C'est une chanson très personnelle mais elle n'est pas longue rassurez-vous.

Après un petit sourire et un clin d'œil à l'assemblée, il commença à plaquer quelques accords et d'une voix douce et grave, presque un murmure, il lança les premiers mots, s'assurant du coin de l'œil qu'Heero le regardait et priant pour qu'il le comprenne.

_Accroche_

_Décroche_

_Les mots se collent_

_Au corps, à la peau_

_Je me soigne à l'idée_

_Qu'un beau jour tu pourrais_

_Panser toutes mes blessures_

_Mes cicatrices saturent_

_Je me soigne à l'idée_

_Qu'un beau jour je pourrais_

_Guérir, ne plus penser_

_Aux plaies que tu m'as signées_

Duo entama un solo et ferma les yeux pour tenter de retenir ses larmes, Heero, lui, les avait laissé couler dès les premiers mots. La voix de Duo, telle une supplique, le transperçait de part en part.

_Je me soigne à l'idée _

_Qu'un beau jour on pourrait _

_S'aimer sans s'abîmer_

Les élèves n'ont pas le temps de comprendre que la chanson est terminée, que Duo était déjà sortit. Il posa sa basse près des instruments de ses amis et fila vers leur loge. Au moment où il avait chanté la dernière phrase, il avait aperçu Heero s'en aller dans cette direction.

Il ouvrit la porte à la volée, priant pour que celui qu'il cherchait désespérément y soit bien.

Surpris Heero se retourna et reçu un Duo en pleurs dans ses bras. Il le serra si fort qu'il risquait d'y perdre une côte mais il avait peur qu'il s'en aille, que ce ne soit qu'une illusion, encore. Ceux qui n'avait pas connu la douleur de voir l'être aimé, d'être près de lui sans pouvoir le toucher, le serrer, l'embrasser, ne pouvait pas comprendre.

_ Ne t'éloignes plus de moi ! S'il te plait, ne me fais plus jamais ça, tu m'as manqué, tu m'as tellement manqué. Dis-moi que cette chanson est une déclaration, une demande pour un nouvel essai à deux, dis le moi ...

_ Oui, si tu veux bien de moi

Duo souffla sa réponse dans le cou d'Heero, ce denier le força à se détacher, le faisant légèrement reculer, se baissant doucement il posa ses lèvres sur celles de son élève. Elles s'entrouvrirent et leur langues se caressèrent, ils gémissaient de plaisir et de satisfaction, Duo accroché au cou d'Heero qui le tenait par la taille. Il le poussa doucement jusqu'à la porte dont il tourna le verrou, tout en continuant de l'embrasser, ne se détachant que pour reprendre un souffle d'air, il le souleva, ses mains sous fesses et alla le poser sur la table au milieu de la pièce. Leurs mains redécouvraient le corps de l'autre, elles se cherchaient, se repoussaient, se taquinaient et leur langue rentraient dans le même jeu. Ils se séparèrent mutuellement de leur chemise, dans un accord tacite. Aucun mot, seulement des soupirs et des gémissements qui trahissaient leur plaisir et leur impatience. Ils auraient tout le temps plus tard pour être patients, mais ils avaient un besoin impérieux de se toucher, de vérifier que l'autre était bien là.

Heero recula légèrement le temps de se défaire de son jean puis il souleva Duo pour lui permettre d'en faire autant. Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de comprendre que son boxer suivi le même chemin et il se retrouva allongé sur la table, la langue d'Heero caressant son corps partout et le laissant en feu, il voulu hurler mais se rappelant où ils se trouvaient il se retint, se mordant les doigts pour oublier sa frustration de ne pas pouvoir se laisser aller.

Sentiment largement dépassé quand il sentit les lèvres de son amant se poser son son sexe tendu de désir, il crut qu'il allait défaillir quand il senti sa langue venir le caresser, il se redressa et regarda Heero, celui-ci agenouillé devant la table entre ses jambes, s'appliquait consciencieusement à lécher sa verge sur toute sa longueur en le fixant droit dans les yeux. N'en pouvant plus, il laissa sa tête retomber sur la table, ses cheveux éparpillés autour de lui, une main dans sa bouche pour s'empêcher d'hurler et l'autre venu entre temps se poser dans les cheveux de son amour. Heero fit remonter sa langue vers le bout du sexe et arrivé en haut il le prit totalement en bouche, cette fois Duo hurla et se cambra violemment. De ses mains il plaqua les hanches de sa victime sur la table pour l'empêcher de venir à sa rencontre, il voulait garder le contrôle même si il sentait que son entre-jambes devenait de plus en plus brûlante et qu'il ne pourrait pas se retenir plus longtemps. Il augmenta la vitesse du mouvement de va et vient qu'il appliquait sur la hampe gorgée de son ange et sous ses halètements saccadés et ses murmures incompréhensibles il le fit se libérer.

_ Heeeeeeeeeeerooooooooo.

En sueur, alangui sur la table, Duo était une véritable invitation à la débauche, sans même attendre qu'il se remette, Heero entrepris de le préparer tout en l'embrassant sur tout le corps.

_ Heero .... hum ... tu m'as manqué .... je suis ....haaa .... désolé ... ouiiii ... encore ... viens !

Heero sourit à la dernière injonction et enlevant ses doigts il prit possession de l'intimité de son amant. De la même façon urgente que depuis le début de leurs ébats, il rentra en lui en une fois, touchant directement l'endroit magique qui envoya Duo dans un autre monde. Ses frissons et ses gémissements enflammèrent les sens d'Heero qui devint sauvage et le tenant par les hanches il entrepris de sortir et d'entrer à nouveau d'un seul coup, toujours plus loin, plus fort, plus vite.

_ Encore ... Heero ... encore ...

_ Oui .... oui.... tout ce que ... hummm .... tu veux .... mon ange ... oui ... tellement chaud ... Duo tu es ... haaaaa ..... magnifique .... hum ... si .. beau .... je t'aime ....

_ Heero .... Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

Au moment où Duo allait répondre, Heero donna un coup de rein plus vigoureux encore et se saisi du sexe de Duo qui s'était réveillé, lui appliquant un mouvement libérateur.

Impossible de parler, de penser, ils allaient atteindre les étoiles et plus rien de cohérent ne restait dans leur tête à part le plaisir pur, chacun remplit de la présence de l'autre jusqu'à l'overdose, ils ne s'en lassaient pas. Duo sentit qu'il arrivait à bout, il mit ses hanches en mouvement, venant à la rencontre de celles d'Heero et dans un dernier mouvement ils jouirent ensemble, furieusement, sauvagement, les ongles de Duo sur les reins d'Heero et Heero mordant l'épaule de Duo.

Ils restèrent l'un sur l'autre un moment, à reprendre leur souffle ; puis, l'aîné, les jambes de son amant autour de sa taille et allongé contre son torse, entreprit de se retirer délicatement. Il l'aida à se redresser et l'embrassa un instant avant de rompre le contact.

_ Je ne te laisserais plus me fuir dorénavant, pas après tout ça.

_ Je n'en ai pas l'attention. Tu m'as manqué aussi, j'ai cru mourir plus d'une fois. Sentir ton corps en moi, j'en ai rêvé pendant des semaines.

Heero le prit dans ses bras, puis se rappelant où ils étaient et surtout dans quelle position, il sourit et lui murmura que s'il voulait bien se rhabiller ils pourraient continuer cette « conversation » chez lui. C'est à nouveau vêtus mais légèrement fatigués qu'ils rejoignirent leurs amis à la salle de réception, faisant attention à ne pas arriver en étant trop proches l'un de l'autre pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons des autres élèves et professeurs. Heero dut d'ailleurs aller en saluer quelques uns et Duo rejoignit les autres.

Ils discutèrent joyeusement après que Duo les eut rassuré sur leur réconciliation. Il s'excusa ensuite auprès d'eux et évitant comme il pouvait certaines filles transformées en groupies, il sortit attendre son amant près de sa voiture. Il n'eut pas à attendre trop longtemps et c'est ensemble qu'ils repartirent.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Enlacés dans le lit d'Heero après avoir à nouveau « discuté », ils somnolaient, se prodiguant de légères caresses du bout des doigts, Heero sur le dos et Duo sur son torse. Ce dernier poussa un long soupir de bien être.

_ Je suis heureux, là dans tes bras.

Heero le regarda tendrement et lui caressa les cheveux.

_ Alors moi aussi mon ange.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Ahhhh yes !!

Voilà plus que l'épilogue, ouffff


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : pas à moi !!!!

Genre : UA, schoolfic, romance, léger angst

Couples : pas de surprise 1x2, 3x4, 5xHilde

Rating : M ( pas à tous les chapitres quand même je vous rassure !!)

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Epilogue :

_ Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!! C'est bon ! Pour nous quatre !

Hilde, après son cri de joie plus que retentissant, sauta dans les bras de Wufei qui était resté à l'écart de la foule avec Quatre et Duo. La jeune fille avait été la seule suffisamment courageuse, ou trop impatiente, pour s'aventurer dans la cohue d'étudiants qui tentaient d'apercevoir leurs résultats aux examens.

En entendant son crie de joie, tous avaient été soulagé. Si Quatre et Duo n'avaient aucun doute quant à leurs résultats, ils craignaient un peu plus pour leurs deux amis. Un sourire aux lèvres, Duo les regarda s'embrasser et il chercha des yeux une silhouette bien connue qui se faufilaient parmi les étudiants, félicitant certains et remontant le moral des autres. Beaucoup de professeurs étaient venus voir les résultats de leurs élèves et Heero ne faisait pas exception à la règle, néanmoins il était surtout venu pour Duo et leurs amis. Continuant à saluer ses élèves sur son chemin, il s'approcha du groupe un peu à l'écart.

_ Toutes mes félicitations à vous quatre !

Ce fut un merci unanime et joyeux qui lui répondit. Leur souriant, il se tourna vers Duo, repoussant l'envie dévorante de le prendre dans ses bras.

_ Alors ce soir nous fêtons ça au Red Pub comme convenu ?

_ Oui, j'ai eu Trowa, il nous rejoindra là-bas.

_ D'accord, je viendra avec lui, alors je vous dis à ce soir, je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps avec vous, on se poserai des questions.

Il leur fit un petit clin d'œil et s'esquiva. Duo n'avait pas dit un mot mais les regards qu'ils avaient échangé valaient tous les discours.

_ Bon et bien, ça y est, c'est fini ...

L'air nostalgique de Quatre fut contagieux et tous se perdirent un instant dans la contemplation silencieuse de leur lycée, se remémorant les bons et les mauvais moments, les rencontres, les disputes, les fous rires, les profs qu'ils aimaient ou détestaient. Ils prenaient pleinement conscience que cette fois c'était bel et bien terminé. Même sil ils devenaient étudiants et continuaient à profiter un peu de leur insouciance, il leur faudrait bientôt rejoindre la vie active et l'âge adulte. Une sourde angoisse naissaient dans leur cœur. Leur amitié survivrait-elle à l'éloignement ? Allaient-ils s'intégrer à l'université ? Avaient-ils fait le bon choix ? Trouveraient-ils leur voie ?

Toutes ces interrogations que les lycéens normaux se posaient en fin de lycée faisaient leur chemin dans leur esprit.

Reprenant peu à peu leur conscience, ils se regardèrent, sourirent et se saluèrent pour aller se préparer pour leur soirée de fête intime.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************

_ Duo ? Viens une seconde s'il te plaît.

Duo, une serviette autour des hanches et une sur les épaules pour laisser égoutter ses cheveux, releva la tête de son armoire et alla rejoindre Quatre dans sa chambre. Il savait que cette discussion arriverait et la redoutait au fond de lui, même s'il était plus qu'heureux pour son frère.

Il s'installa près de Quatre sur son lit, celui-ci gêné n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux et c'est d'une voix hésitante qu'il entama la conversation.

_ Voilà .... tu sais que l'école de commerce que j'ai choisit n'est pas très loin d'ici mais ... l'appart de Trowa en est plus près encore et il ... il m'a demandé de m'installer avec lui ... pour faire un essai d'abord et ...en fait je ... j'ai ...

Un petit sourire triste sur les lèvres, Duo se décida à secourir son ami qui s'embrouillait dans sa déclaration.

_ Quatre, rassures-toi. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi. Depuis notre naissance tu m'as soutenu et aidé, aujourd'hui je vais bien, je suis heureux avec Heero et serein. J'ai trouvé une branche qui me plait à la fac d'à côté, je vais étudier l'histoire et je verrais bien où ça me mènera. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que, de toute façon, nous n'avons ni l'un ni l'autre vraiment besoin de travailler. Donc, j'ai le temps de voir où tout ça me conduira, pour l'instant je veux me consacrer à me reconstruire sur le plan sentimental. Tu peux aller vivre avec Trowa sans t'inquiéter pour moi. Je suis heureux pour vous. Ne t'en fais pas. Je ne dis pas que tu ne me manqueras pas mais comme tu me l'a fait remarqué il y a quelque temps, les choses évoluent, nous avançons. On ne passera pas notre vie ensemble et puis ... tu ne pars à l'autre bout du monde !

Quatre se jeta en pleurant dans les bras de son ami. Il sanglota quelques instants, profitant de son étreinte pour se laisser aller.

_ Je suis heureux tu sais mais ... j'ai peur ! Peur que ça ne fonctionne pas, de me tromper, peur du changement.

_ C'est normal, si tu n'avais pas peur je m'inquièterais, c'est cette peur qui te feras te méfier et réfléchir avant d'agir au lieu de te jeter tête la première dans la vie. C'est elle qui te permettra de prendre du recul et de faire les bons choix.

_ Depuis quant tu es philosophe ?

Amusé de la réplique du jeune homme, Duo s'écarta un peu de lui pour le fixer tendrement.

_ Depuis que tu es devenu celui qu'il faut consoler et rassurer.

Quatre sourit et sans même se concerter ils s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre pour un baiser, lèvres contre lèvres, sans équivoque ni mal entendu. Juste la preuve d'un amour profond et d'une tendresse respectueuse, sachant qu'ils ne pourraient plus vraiment être aussi intime à l'avenir.

Ils savourèrent quelques minutes encore leur étreinte et se séparèrent pour retourner s'habiller, rassérénés et légèrement plus confiants.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Dans un pub intime à la lumière tamisée, installés confortablement à une table sur le côté de la salle, Hilde et Wufei rejoignirent leurs amis qui, eux, attendaient impatiemment leur moitié. Ils en profitèrent pour annoncer qu'il s'installaient ensemble et Quatre s'empressa de leur dire pour Trowa et lui, aucun ne vit la lueur fugace de tristesse dans les yeux de Duo. Hilde allait entamer un BTS communication en alternance alors que Wufei rejoindrait son père à la direction du club d'arts martiaux familial, aussi ils avaient opté pour s'installer dans l'appartement que les parents de Wufei laissaient à leur disposition au dessus du dit club, ils ne seraient donc pas loin les uns des autres pour commencer. Après, ils verraient bien.

Tout à leur discussion, ils n'entendirent pas Trowa s'approcher et sursautèrent presque quand celui-ci se pencha sur Quatre pour l'embrasser. Attendant patiemment qu'ils aient fini de se saluer, Duo regarda Trowa étonné et inquiet.

_ Tu ne devais pas venir avec Heero ?

_ Il m'a appelé, il nous rejoint dans peu de temps, un truc de dernière minute à régler.

_ Hum ...

Tentant tant que bien mal de cacher sa déception, Duo prit part à la discussion sans vraiment s'y intéresser, il ne cessait de surveiller l'entrée et avait l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté. Au moment où la serveuse vint prendre leur commande, une voix annonça le début de la soirée et une lumière vint éclairer la petite scène qui se trouvait au fond du pub à quelques mètres de leur table. Tournant machinalement la tête vers elle, Duo resta en arrêt devant la personne qui venait d'apparaître. Remarquant la « statufication » (du mot statue bien sûr !) de leur ami, ils reportèrent tous leur attention vers l'endroit qu'il ne quittait plus des yeux, la bouche à moité ouverte de stupeur.

Seul Trowa ne parut pas surpris face à l'apparition, Quatre l'ayant remarqué lui lança un regard mi-accusateur, mi-amusé.

_ Tu le savais, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Oui et je n'ai pas mentit ! J'ai dit qu'il nous rejoindrait sous peu et c'est ce qu'il a fait ...

Un sourire franchement amusé aux lèvres, Quatre se tourna vers la silhouette d'Heero, sa guitare dans les mains assis sur un haut tabouret devant un micro.

_ Cette chanson est pour la personne que j'aime.

Tournant son regard vers Duo, il continua.

_ Tu t'es déclaré en chanson, je te réponds de même.

Les musiciens derrière lui commencèrent à jouer et sa guitare les rejoint puis sa voix, qui finalement n'avait rien à envier à son amant, s'éleva.

I'll be your dream

_Je serais ton rêve_

I'll be your wish

_Je serais ton souhait_

I'll be your fantasy.

_Je serais ton fantasme_

I'll be your hope

_Je serais ton espoir_

I'll be your love

_Je serais ton amour_

Be everything that you need.

_Tout ce dont tu as besoin_

I love you more with every breath

_Je t'aimerai toujours plus à chaque respiration_

Truly madly deeply do

_Vraiment, follement, profondément_

I will be strong I will be faithful

_Je serai fort, je serai fidèle_

'Cos I'm counting on a new beginning.

_Car je compte sur un nouveau départ_

A reason for living.

_Une raison de vivre_

A deeper meaning.

_Un sens plus profond_

I want to stand with you on a mountain.

_Je veux être avec toi sur une montagne_

I want to bathe with you in the sea.

_Je veux me baigner avec toi dans la mer_

I want to lay like this forever.

_Je veux rester ainsi à jamais_

Until the sky falls down on me

_Jusqu'à ce que le ciel me tombe sur la tête_

And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky

_Et quand les étoiles brillent fortement dans le ciel de velours_

I'll make a wish send it to heaven

_Je ferai un souhait et je l'enverrai au paradis_

Then make you want to cry the tears of joy

_Alors cela te donnera envie de pleurer des larmes de joie_

For all the pleasure and the certainty

_Pour tout le plaisir et la certitude_

That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of the highest power

_Que nous sommes entourés du confort et de la protection des plus hautes puissances_

In lonely hours

_Dans les moments solitaires_

The tears devour you

_Les larmes te dévorent_

I want to stand with you on a mountain.

_Je veux être avec toi sur une montagne_

I want to bathe with you in the sea.

_Je veux me baigner avec toi dans la mer_

I want to lay like this forever.

_Je veux rester ainsi à jamais_

Until the sky falls down on me

_Jusqu'à ce que le ciel me tombe sur la tête_

Oh can't you see it baby?

_Oh peux-tu voir cela bébé ?_

You don't have to close your eyes

_Tu ne dois pas fermer les yeux_

'Cos it's standing right before you

_Car cela se passe ici même devant toi_

All that you need will surely come

_Tout ce dont tu as besoin arrivera sûrement_

I'll be your dream

_Je serais ton rêve_

I'll be your wish

_Je serais ton souhait_

I'll be your fantasy

_Je serais ton fantasme_

I'll be your hope

_Je serais ton espoir_

I'll be your love

_Je serais ton amour_

I want to stand with you on a mountain.

_Je veux être avec toi sur une montagne_

I want to bathe with you in the sea.

_Je veux me baigner avec toi dans la mer_

I want to lay like this forever

_Je veux rester ainsi à jamais_

Until the sky falls down on me

_Jusqu'à ce que le ciel me tombe sur la tête_

Laissant sa voix mourir dans un murmure, quelques larmes d'émotion glissant sur ses joues, Heero n'avait toujours pas lâché Duo des yeux. Ce dernier pleurait silencieusement, son cœur allait éclater sous le trop plein d'émotions qu'il ressentait. Heero avait écrit une chanson, pour lui, pour eux, mais c'était plus que ça en fait. En quelques phrases il avait résumé ses doutes et ses envies et lui avait fait la plus belle promesse et la plus belle déclaration qu'il n'aurait jamais osé ne serait-ce qu'imaginer. Hilde émue aux larmes, souriait bêtement en regardant Duo et même Wufei laissait transparaître son émotion. Quatre s'était blottit dans les bras de son amour qui le serrait contre lui, profitant de la musique et de la douce voix de son meilleur ami, pleinement satisfait du cours des choses.

Heero sortit de scène sous les applaudissements après avoir gentiment remercié tout le monde et disparut quelques instants, puis, comme par magie, il surgit près de Duo qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, encore sous le choc, les joues humides et ne comprenant plus vraiment ce qu'il se passait il se laissa entraîner dehors par son amant sous les regards amusés et attendris de leurs amis. Celui-ci en sortant du pub, les conduisit dans un petit parc tout à côté et le fit asseoir sur un banc. Il s'agenouilla devant lui et lui prit les mains, attendant sereinement qu'il revienne à lui.

Le mois de juillet commençait à peine, mais même à cette heure avancée il faisait encore doux, le ciel s'assombrissait lentement, quelques étoiles apparaissaient déjà rendant l'ambiance encore plus envoutante. Duo commença à réaliser qu'il n'était plus dans le pub et reprenant ses esprits, il fixa son regard dans celui-ci de son amour.

Soudainement, il se jeta dans ses bras, les faisant tous les deux tomber à la renverse et il embrassa fougueusement les lèvres pleines d'Heero qui eut juste le temps de refermer ses bras autour du corps brûlant de son jeune amant. Il le laissa mener la danse, explorer sa bouche avec sa langue, caresser ses lèvres tout son saoul tout en se redressant lentement sans briser leur union. Heero se retrouva assis par terre, les mains sur les reins de Duo assis sur ses cuisses les bras noués autour de son cou, les mains perdues dans ses cheveux. Heureusement, ils étaient seuls car leur position plus que suggestive, à la limite de l'érotisme et dans un lieu public, aurait pu leur attirer quelques ennuis.

Ils se détachèrent enfin et front contre front, yeux dans les yeux, Duo ne put s'empêcher de confier à son amant ce qu'il ne lui avait encore jamais dit.

_ Je t'aime Heero.

Un éclair de joie traversa les prunelles de ce dernier mais Duo reprit, ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre.

_ Cette chanson .... je ... merci ... de tout mon cœur, merci. Elle est si belle, je ne trouve pas de mot.

_ Tu n'en as pas besoin mon ange, ton sourire et tes yeux parlent pour toi. Moi aussi je t'aime Duo, n'en doute jamais.

Il sembla hésiter un instant puis se redressant, il se lança.

_ J'aimerai te demander quelque chose.

_ Je t'écoute, love.

_ Viens vivre avec moi ?

Il avait posé sa question à toute vitesse et attendait anxieusement la réponse, les secondes parurent durer des heures et l'attente interminable. Il retenait son souffle, craignant d'avoir précipité les choses.

_ J'espérais tellement que tu me le demandes ...

Heero eut un sourire à cet instant qui illumina la nuit elle-même. Il serra fortement Duo dans ses bras et celui-ci, la tête contre son torse, se laissa complètement aller aux émotions qui le submergeaient. Après quelques caresses et quelques baisers, ils se levèrent enfin et allèrent rejoindre les autres dans le pub. Ils auraient toute la vie pour être ensemble, alors autant profiter de leurs amis au maximum...

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Voilà c'est fini, ça fait bizarre, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de les quitter en fait, ça fait tout drôle.

Je ne sais pas, peut-être que je ferais une suite mais pour l'instant j'ai pas mal de projets en tête, toujours sur nos G boys adorés bien sûr !!!!

PS : la chanson est de Savage Garden, je l'ai réécouter par le plus grand des hasards et j'ai trouvé qu'elle collait super bien à la fic et à ce qu'Heero pourrait dire à Duo alors voilà, même si c'était pas prévu, j'ai trouvé que ça faisait bien, je me suis prmis de mettre la trad au fur et à mesure pour ceux qui ne comprennet pas bien l'anglais.

Merci de m'avoir suivi, j'espère que vous aurez aimé, à bientôt !


End file.
